Bad Intentions
by Reyna15
Summary: When Mona launches a plan to gain back friends she once had, terrible things are in for a certain blonde. However, once she's recruited an old childhood friend on her side, those plans get taken a big step further. What once was simply tormenting, soon evolves into murder. Rated T for language, violence, gore, and suggested themes. Warning: Character Deaths. Femslash. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Now, before any of you freak out, I am still continuing with Precious Moments. I just had this really great idea for a multi-chapter fanfiction, and decided to go with it. I'm really excited about this one, it's very different from what I normally write. For starters, it is in 3rd person, which is very different from my normal 1st person. Also, many of the characters that are in this I don't normally incorporate, and many ships other than my OTP Spemily will occur.**

 **The Title for this story came from the title of one of my favorite songs; Bad Intentions by Digital Daggers. If you wish to listen to the song, I encourage it, as it relates to the story strongly.**

 **A few warnings;**

 **This story is going to be intensely violent. Characters will die. Yes, character s. Plural. **

**This story will involve some slightly disturbing topics, that you may wish to not read. It is rated T for now, but I'm debating changing that. It depends how violently descriptive I get.**

 **Lastly, I have already planned out every character that dies, so no matter how much you beg me, I will not change anything.**

 **Enjoy this new story, and I look forward to seeing your reviews! I'm always open for ideas, and critiques!**

 **Keep Writing!**

 _Reyna15_

 **CHAPTER 1**

The woman smiled, as she grasped the blade in her hand. It was cold to the touch, sending shivers up her skin.

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" The shorter female questioned. She glanced up at the other woman.

The tall brunette grinned even wider.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She laughed, a malicious sounding cackle that sent chills up the shorter woman's spine.

"I see. I'll be with you throughout this, but stay safe." The dark haired girl remained expressionless.

"Aren't I always safe?" The tall woman winked, and closed the door behind her on her way out.

The remaining individual chuckled to herself. She stood, and walked over to her laptop that was resting on the ancient table in the corner.

"Alright, traffic cameras are set." She muttered into the small earpiece, as she hacked into the cameras littering the street. No one needed to see what was about to go down.

"Good." The receiving end sounded, and the electronic genius sighed before continuing the planned process.

"The rest is up to you Spencer."

* * *

Mona waltzed through the hallways, eyes scanning every individual that crossed her sight. Her heart fluttered with panic, as she stepped up to her locker.

Her hand wavered in front of the small silver lock. Mona hesitantly grabbed the dial, and entered in her combination with three twists of her wrist. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the metal door open.

 _Thank god…._ Mona sighed with relief, when nothing appeared out of the ordinary. There was no note, nothing written on the walls with paint. Everything was exactly how she left it.

Mona grabbed her books, and closed her locker. When she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her scarred skin.

"I know what happened to you over the summer."

The blonde was menacing, her bright eyes glared through Mona's soul.

"Well, why do you think that happened?" Mona snapped, attempting to push past the blonde. The sudden collision of her feet with the heeled foot of her tormentor sent her flying towards the ground.

As she shifted her weight, and grabbed the things that had fallen, the blonde knelt down.

"I trust it that you won't use that tone with me again, correct? Do we need to repeat what happened last year?" She smirked. Mona shivered, and shook her head slowly. She glanced around for help, but everyone seemed to be avoiding the confrontation. She didn't blame them, the blonde was practically the head of the school.

"No, I'm sorry Alison." She bit her lip, and stood up shakily.

"Good. Now get out of my sight. Don't forget, I may have some of what once was yours, but I can still take things away from you." The blonde grinned, triumphantly.

"What's going on?" Spencer Hastings walked up to Alison, her dark hair trailing down her shoulders.

"I was just asking Mona about her summer." Alison smiled, the stench of her lie went unnoticed by the brunette.

"Oh, alright." Spencer nodded to Alison, before glancing at Mona.

"Let's go, we have a class to get to." Alison grabbed Spencer's arm gently, and the two of them walked off. Mona watched the two of them go, before turning and fast-tracking it to her class. She was furious.

 _How dare she…_ Mona clenched her hands as she made it to her class. If it hadn't been for Alison, things would have gone differently the past summer. Mona sighed, and walked into the room.

She scanned the area for a place to sit, her eyes landing on a lone blonde sitting in the back of the room. Mona took a deep breath, and approached the figure.

"Hello Hanna, is this seat taken?" She asked politely, smiling. Hanna glanced up, and glared at Mona.

"Yes." She snapped, her voice cold. Mona's smile faltered, but she managed to nod, and walked to another empty desk. Tears threatened to spill, but she blinked them away. _It isn't Hanna's fault_ , she reminded herself. Who knows what lies the blonde had been fed?

The day went by horribly. Despite Mona's attempts to avoid Alison and her posse, they appeared everywhere, taunting her.

When she finally made it home, she walked upstairs immediately.

"Mona?" Mona's mother watched as her daughter shut herself into her room once more. She sighed, knowing the teen had most likely had a rough day, and walked back into the kitchen. She'd give her some space.

Upstairs, Mona was furious. She paced in her room, her mind working at the speed of light. Thoughts raced through her head, dancing alongside memories that brought tears to her face.

With a strangled cry, Mona's knees gave out and she fell to the floor; a bundle of rage and emotion.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mona's mother walked into the room, and knelt next to the pained teen.

"I knew things would be different, but I hadn't expected them to just…ignore me." Mona sniffed. "She's _changed_ them…"

Mona's mom sighed, and nodded supportively.

"I know. It'll be hard, but you'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends Mom!" Mona cried. "Just, can you leave me alone for a little bit? I want to think things through."

Mona's mom nodded, and stood up.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me up."

Mona nodded, and watched as the door closed, leaving her with her feelings. She knew she couldn't resort to her past actions, and instead chose to pull out her laptop.

The photo that appeared on her desktop almost sent her over the edge, into emotional turmoil, but she clicked past it.

"I don't need new friends." She grunted to herself, as she made her way through the numerous security checks she had installed on her computer.

When Mona was where she wanted to be, she pulled up a small file. Numerous video feeds, photos, and emails popped up. An evil smile spread across the brunette's face, and she laughed.

"Time to get my friends back." She grinned. Mona stood up, and walked over to her closet. Bending down, she pushed a few items out, and pulled open the secret compartment that rested in the floor.

Inside were numerous items, all high-tech, and potentially dangerous. Mona grunted as she stretched down, and picked up the cheap flip-phone she had purchased a while ago.

Walking back over to her laptop, the brunette punched in the number of the blonde that fueled her rage. Typing up a few things on her computer, she sent the entire folder to the device in her palm.

"What to use…" She grinned. Feeling confident, she pulled up a photo of when she was away. She mentally thanked her partner for acquiring it while she was locked up, and attached it to the message.

 _I know about the 'Jenna Thing'._

Mona chuckled, the adrenaline of what she was doing shot through her body.

"Now, how to sign it?"

Mona sighed, and glanced around her room. She needed something simple, something that wouldn't ever be able to be linked back to her. Her eyes landed on the blonde in the photo she was attaching. Her brain formed an idea, and she grinned.

"Perfect." Mona punched in the last of her sentence, signing the message, and sent it.

 _I know about the 'Jenna Thing.'_

 _-Kisses, A._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Mona woke up early, her head spinning from the excitement last night. Never before had she felt so alive, as she did sending that message to Alison.

She walked downstairs after getting ready, feeling giddy, and confident. Her mom was not awake yet, but would be in about ten minutes. Mona grabbed her things, and scribbled a quick note to her mother. While Mona's mom would have wanted to know how she felt this morning after the events of last night, Mona felt slightly ashamed. Her mother was so happy when she returned this summer, and Mona knew that if what she was doing came up, things would end badly.

Mona sighed, and walked out the door. She had yet to be granted her driving privileges, but she didn't mind walking. It gave her time to think, reflect, and sometimes she caught new things as she was walking past other's houses.

The air was crisp for being September, and the wind tossed Mona's hair in the wind. She grinned, enjoying the time to herself to think. However, the thoughts weren't all that pleasant. Mona sighed, as her thoughts wandered back to the blonde who haunted her inner most being. Mona grunted as she clenched her hands in anger towards the thief that had stolen her best friends. Her _only_ friends.

When Mona arrived at school, most of the students already there were sitting outside, studying, or talking to friends. Many kids didn't get to school this early, but Mona's heart picked up speed as she caught a glimpse of the one person she knew that was always early.

Feeling confident, she marched up the stairs and headed towards the science classrooms. Mona knew Spencer enjoyed the medical field, despite her parents' insistence on being a lawyer. She paused just outside the door to the biology lab.

The person she sought out was sitting at one of the tables, her head buried in a book. Mona took a deep breath, before entering the room. The brunette glanced up at the sound of the door, but when her eyes landed on Mona, she froze.

Grabbing her things quickly, she stepped out of her seat and made a beeline for the door.

"Wait, Spencer!" Mona stepped in front of the exit. "Please, just talk to me!" She pleaded.

"Mona, I can't do this right now." Spencer grunted, attempting to make her way past the shorter girl.

"You have to, please, I just want to talk." Mona begged. Spencer looked her over, before sighing.

"Fine. But make it quick, I have things to do." She snapped.

Mona smiled, and gestured to one of the tables. Spencer sat down hesitantly, and set her bag on the floor. Mona sat next to her, still happy that she was willing to talk to her.

"Spencer, I know things between us have been rough but-"

"Rough? You shut me out Mona!" Spencer growled. Mona flinched. She wasn't scared of many, save for the blonde she-devil that wandered the halls. However, Spencer matched Mona in wit, and intelligence. This made her an equally dangerous person.

"I….I know." Mona sighed. "I just didn't really know what to think of the situation."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "No, you were just being possessive."

Mona bit her lip. Things were not going as well as she'd hoped.

"I know. It was wrong of me. I was just upset, you were one of my only friends." Mona admitted quietly. Spencer sighed, and turned so she faced the shorter brunette.

"I understand that Mona, but that didn't mean you needed to act the way you did. It hurt." Spencer stated.

"I realize that. What I did was horrible, I shouldn't have tried to force you to do things you weren't okay with. You wanted to be her friend…I shouldn't have tried to change that." Mona huffed.

"She's not a bad person Mona, I don't understand why you have such a problem with her." Spencer mentioned.

"That's just because you're blind to her actions." Mona muttered under her breath. It mustn't have been very quiet, because Spencer grunted in frustration.

"Whatever. You are allowed to have your own opinion." Spencer smiled, but it was strained.

They remained quiet for a moment.

"It's just….what do you see in her? She's...a _monster_." Mona bit her lip, realizing she may have made things worse.

"That's it. I get that you don't like her, but you have no right to call her names." Spencer snapped.

"You just don't get it Spencer! She's insane!" Mona attempted to convince the taller girl of her opinion, but Spencer wouldn't have it.

"Gosh Mona, you haven't changed at all. I am _not_ your friend anymore. I don't know if you've noticed, but we aren't seven anymore." Spencer stood up abruptly, furious. "I understand that you don't like her, but that doesn't mean you make up rude things about her."

Spencer walked towards the door.

"Wait! Spencer!" Mona scrambled to her feet, but watched in dismay as her former friend walked out the door. She sighed, and turned to pick up her books, when she heard the door open again.

"Spencer?" She turned around, excitedly. Her excitement quickly faded as Alison strolled into the room. She turned, and glanced at Mona. Her eyes were cold, and she seemed irritated.

"I understand that you are lonely, and sad because no one wants to be your friend." Alison started. The words bit into Mona's confidence, tearing it down.

"But you have no excuse. Spencer is _my_ friend. She made her choice, she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you." Alison smirked. Mona winced, as Alison walked up to her, until they were inches apart.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Alison snapped. "She doesn't like you. So stop trying. You're just making a fool out of yourself."

Mona gulped, and nodded slowly. Despite her high confidence from earlier, she was feeling very small at the moment.

"I have to get to class." Alison glanced at her watch, and walked towards the door. Mona couldn't help but notice, that before she walked out of the classroom, she glanced around. Mona felt a slight hint of satisfaction in knowing that the blonde was worried that someone was stalking her.

After Alison left the classroom, Mona gathered her things. She too had classes to get to.

Mona groaned as the phone went to voicemail once more.

"Lucas I know you aren't busy." Mona growled. Lucas didn't have many after-school activities, and he never helped out around the house.

She tried again, and sighed when the machine finally picked up.

"Hey Mona, sorry I had my headphones in. What do you want?" The guy on the other end asked.

"I wanted to catch you up to things." Mona stated.

"What do you mean?" Lucas' voice seemed panicked. "Did you follow through with it?"

Mona laughed. "Welcome to the A team Lucas."

Lucas groaned on the other end. "Really? You couldn't have waited for my okay in this?" He asked.

"It's not really your say. I know you hate her just as much as I do, but who has the superior technology?" Mona teased. Lucas sighed.

"Fine fine. Just, what did you send her?" His voice was quiet.

"Just something about the Jenna thing." Mona muttered.

"Jenna? Why bring _her_ up? I mean, I understand that Alison is still worried about that, but it's kind of old." Lucas pointed out.

"I just, I needed her to know that the person tormenting her knew not just about recent things, but older stuff too. I wanted to send her into panic, when she realized she'd been stalked for longer than she thought. Also, if the police found out about that, she'd probably get some kind of sentence. That's enough to freak out most anyone. Besides, with the Cavanaugh's moving out of town soon, it seemed fitting." Mona explained.

It was true, after the Jenna incident, the Cavanaugh's decided that living in Rosewood just didn't seem fitting. From the death of Toby and Jenna's mother, to the incident causing Jenna's blindness, Rosewood held too many bad memories.

"Okay. It's whatever, you know best." Lucas muttered.

"I spoke to Spencer today." Mona admitted.

Lucas took a sharp breath. "Really? How'd she react?"

"Not well. She's still blinded by Alison's lies." Mona snapped.

"Well, is there a way to spell it out for her?" Lucas laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Show her something of ours. Yeah, you risk her running away and telling Alison, but she's Spencer. She's smart enough to know that what you'd show her, it'd be real. Perhaps, she'd finally see our side of things." Lucas suggested.

Mona bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure? How do we know she won't run to Alison and fib on me?"

Lucas sighed. "We don't. However, considering that their friendship is already strained, I think she'd be quick to realize we were right the whole time."

"Their friendship isn't strained. You should have seen her today. She was like a lap-dog to the she-demon." Mona growled.

"Haha, well did you see what happened afterwards?" Lucas chuckled. Taking Mona's silence as a no, he continued.

"Spencer caught Alison leaving the bio room. Spencer got angry, thinking Alison had said something to you, and was getting caught up in her business." Lucas detailed.

"Really?" Mona felt a spark of happiness form inside her. Maybe she had a chance after all.

"Really. Look, I've got things to get back to. Are we good for now?" Lucas asked. Mona sighed.

"Yes Lucas, go ahead and get back to your video gaming. I'll handle Spencer." She muttered.

"What? I was so not video gaming! I was-"

Mona hung up the phone. She didn't need his excuses when the Assassin's Creed theme song was playing clear as day in the background.

She walked over to her bed, and collapsed onto the mattress. Flipping on her laptop, she sighed. A photo from two years ago popped up as her background. She was wearing a black swimsuit, and was standing next to Spencer. It was taken during their trip to the beach.

Mona stifled a cry, and closed the computer. She grabbed the old flip phone from her pocket, and grinned. She was going to get Spencer back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know these first few chapters may not be the most interesting. I have several things to set up before I can get to the really good stuff. I want to thank you for bearing with me, as I set the stage for later chapters. I promise, the action will come eventually. ;)**

 **Lastly, if you have any questions at any point throughout this fanfiction, feel free to PM me any time. This story is going to get pretty complex, and I want to make sure you follow everything. I'll do my best to lay it out simply enough, but if you have any questions about what's happening, don't hesitate to ask me. I won't be offended, if anything I'll be overjoyed that you liked what I was writing enough to ask questions about it. However, if you ask me who dies, I will have to give you a pretty bland answer. All in due time my fellow PLL fans, all in due time.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering,** _text in italics_ **is typically either thoughts, or text messages. You should be able to figure it out through context, I'll try to make it pretty clear if it's a text or a thought.**

 **Thanks again for your follows, and reviews! For those of you who are just guests reading on this, thank you too! I wouldn't be writing without any of y'all!**

 ** _Keep Writing!_**

Reyna15

 **CHAPTER 3:**

"Don't worry Mom. I'll come down for dinner tonight I promise." Mona groaned, as she headed out the door once again. She hoped Spencer was still getting to school early, so she could talk to her again.

"Mona, I'm worried about you. You've locked yourself in your room the past few nights. I just want to make sure you aren't-"

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. I've just been swamped with school stuff, that's all." Mona lied. Mrs. Vanderwaal sighed, and let the argument fade.

"Fine. But do make it to dinner tonight honey." She smiled. Mona nodded, and walked out the door. She made it to school in record time, yesterday morning was not enough time to talk.

Mona headed straight to the biology lab, but sighed when Spencer was nowhere to be found.

 _That's probably my fault…_ Mona thought. She glanced around, in an attempt to locate the brunette, but Spencer was nowhere to be found. Mona sighed, and continued walking through the school. The hallways were mostly vacant at this hour, but a few students were scattered throughout the building.

Mona walked towards the library to get some reading in, but stopped when she saw a glimpse of blonde. She froze, and hid behind the nearest wall. Alison stepped forward, but didn't notice Mona there.

Mona turned, and glanced at the blonde. She was standing with Emily, and they were having a conversation. Mona pulled out her phone, and started recording. She wanted to have this just in case it came in handy.

"Why can't I come with you?" Emily begged. Mona's ears perked. Was Alison leaving?

"I wish I could invite you, but it's supposed to be a family thing." Alison sighed. "We won't be too far away, just at the lake house. Besides, I'll be back Sunday afternoon, so it's not for too long."

Mona grinned. With Alison gone for the weekend, gaining back Spencer's trust wouldn't be nearly as hard.

"I guess. I'll miss you though." Emily muttered.

"I know. I'll miss you too Em." Alison grinned. She leaned forward, and pecked Emily on the lips softly.

Mona chuckled inside, as her camera went off. She was lucky she thought to take it out. She had only wanted more documentation of the encounter, but this was incredible.

"Alison! What are you thinking? What if someone saw us?!" Emily whispered harshly.

"Relax Em, no one gets here this early." Alison chuckled lightly.

"Okay. I guess you're right."

Mona remained silent, as the two of them walked off. It wasn't until she no longer heard their footsteps, that she got up and walked out of her hiding spot.

She shot a quick text to Lucas, informing him that she had just gained some really good information. Closing her phone, she turned to walk down the hallway, but was met with the stern face of an angry brunette.

"What the hell Mona." Spencer glared at her, and Mona gulped.

"It wasn't what it looks like I-"

"Really? I thought I told you yesterday to leave me alone. Stop following me." Spencer snapped. Mona sighed inwardly. Spencer hadn't seen her spying incident.

"I…I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was wrong." Mona started, the lies running off her tongue like water.

"I thought about it last night, and you were right. I had no reason to get mad at Alison, and call her such things." Mona lied. It pained her to admit she was wrong, but she needed to get Spencer on her side to make the A team complete.

Spencer sighed. "I'm glad you finally came to that conclusion." She stated.

Mona nodded. "If it's okay with you, would you want to come over tomorrow? My mom said she'd make cookies for me after school, and I thought we could just…talk." Mona crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping Spencer would agree. It would be the perfect opportunity to show her the information she had.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. But seriously Mona, I don't want this to turn into some kind of confrontation about Alison." Spencer threatened. Mona nodded quickly, relief flooding her in waves.

"No no, of course not." Mona reassured the tall female. Spencer smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at your house after school?" She asked.

"That's perfect." Mona smiled back, happy that things might go her way for once.

"Look, I've got some things to do before school starts, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Spencer muttered politely. Mona moved to the side to let her pass, and watched as she wandered into the library.

 _Hey, what did you get?_

Mona glanced down at her phone. She shot Lucas a quick message about telling him later, before heading to her own class. It never hurt to be early.

Spencer walked into the library, and sat down. She pulled out her French textbook to study when Alison and Emily walked into the library. Spencer was curious as to why they were together, but she didn't question it. They sat down at the table across from her.

"Hey Spence, are you free tomorrow night?" Alison asked. Spencer put her book down, and shot her a questioning glance.

"Why?"

"I'm leaving for the weekend, we're headed to our lake house. I was going to have you girls over before I left, to hang out." Alison suggested.

"Are you free Spencer?" Emily asked. Spencer glanced at her, and sighed.

"No sorry, I have plans tomorrow night." She stated. Alison glared at her.

"What do you mean? Your parents work on Friday. What plans do you have?" She questioned.

Spencer shuffled her feet, before glancing up at the blonde. She hadn't wanted to tell her, but she was left with no other option.

"I'm hanging out with Mona." She admitted. Alison stifled a gasp, and Emily glanced at the floor.

"Spencer, why the hell are you spending time with her?" Alison demanded. "I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with her!"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know Alison, she seems to have changed."

Alison rolled her eyes. "What about yesterday? She hadn't changed then!" Alison pointed out.

Spencer glared back at her. "Says the person who was not only listening in to our conversation, but also confronted Mona after I had already dealt with the situation." Spencer snapped. Alison huffed.

"I was just worried about you Spencer, I didn't want her to do anything to hurt you!" Alison lied. Spencer saw right through it this time.

"She wasn't going to hurt me and you knew it. To think that I defended you to her." Spencer rolled her eyes, and stood up to leave.

"Spencer, come on. Alison has a point, why the change in attitude? Why are you now so willing to spend time with her?" Emily asked.

Spencer sighed. "I guess I just kind of miss what we had. We were friends for a long time, and I truly think she wants to gain that friendship back."

Alison laughed. "Please, she just doesn't want you to hang with me."

"Well why is that? Why does she have _such_ a problem with you Alison?" Spencer confronted the blonde. Alison glanced at the ground before looking Spencer in the eyes.

"It's history Spencer. We didn't get along, and we never will. Sometimes things just can't be changed, just as sometimes people will never change." Alison scowled.

"Whatever. I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself." Spencer smirked, before walking off. Alison glanced at Emily.

"See? It's like I told you yesterday." Alison admitted. Emily nodded.

"Something's not right. Why would she run to Mona?" Emily questioned, pulling Alison into a small hug.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. Besides, Mona will show her true colors eventually, and guess who'll come running back to us." Alison grinned evilly. Emily nodded.

"I guess that's true." She muttered.

"Let's get to class." Alison linked arms with Emily. Emily blushed slightly, and nodded. From in the shadows of the hallway, Lucas grinned. It seemed Mona wasn't the only one with good information.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Mona sighed as she opened her laptop once more. She downloaded the photos, and video recording from her phone to the computer, and waited while they transferred. Her mother was busy getting dinner ready for the two of them, and Mona took the preparation time to call Lucas on her other phone.

"Hey, what do you have?" Lucas picked up almost immediately. He must have been eager to hear what Mona had found out. She hadn't talked to him while they were at school, although he attempted to get her to spill several times in the day.

"I saw Alison kiss Emily." Mona grinned, and she heard Lucas gasp in disbelief.

"No way…really?!"

Mona chuckled. "I'm downloading the photos to my laptop as we speak, when it's done I'll send it to you." She suggested.

"Please do. Wow, this is big. This is a huge deal, do you think her parents know? Aren't they pretty religious?" Lucas fired off questions.

"I know, we got lucky. As for her parents, they don't know. I could be wrong, but Emily was surprised that Alison kissed her in the middle of the hallway. Paranoid almost. I think they're keeping it a secret." Mona explained.

"Heh, bad for them, good for us. We couldn't use it to our advantage if everyone already knew about it. This is sweet." Lucas sighed, and Mona was glad he was happy with the information.

"Oh, it's done downloading. Here." Mona unplugged her phone, and sent the photo to Lucas. She heard his phone chime on the other end, and chuckled. Technology these days, it was superior.

"Mona, this is gold." Lucas was astonished. The photo wasn't super clear, but you could easily make out who it was.

"I agree. Now, what did you have to tell me?" Mona asked, already dying to know his news.

"Alison and Spencer got into another fight today." Lucas stated proudly.

"Really? What about?"

"About you. Alison invited Spencer over for some party before she left, but Spencer had plans with you." Lucas started.

"Yeah, she agreed to come over tomorrow night. I'm hoping that if all goes well, by Saturday we should have a new team member." Mona exclaimed.

"That's great, but anyways, Alison got really mad at Spencer for making plans with you. Spencer got mad at Alison, and before you know it, Spencer's left the situation." Lucas summed up the encounter. "She even defended you."

Mona grinned. "Really? That's great. Do you think I have a chance of fixing our friendship?" She asked, her voice riddled with anxiety.

"I think now is as good a time as any. She seems to be cooperative, and willing to spend time with you. She'll see things our way before you know it." Lucas admitted.

Mona sighed. "Good. That's how I want it."

"What about Hanna?" Lucas's tone was uncertain, as if bringing up the blonde was a bad idea.

"She's hopeless." Mona groaned. "Spencer would at least talk to me, Hanna wouldn't let me sit by her. After what happened last summer, I just don't think Hanna will ever be on our side." Mona admitted.

Lucas sighed. "I understand. I don't know what all happened, but if you're okay with giving up on her, so be it."

"Thank you for understanding." Mona smiled.

"Hey, that's what partners are here for, right?" Lucas joked. Mona laughed.

"I guess so." She muttered. "I have to go, my mom is calling me down for dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow night then. Wish me luck with Spencer."

"Good luck Mona. Enjoy that wonderful home cooked meal."

Mona could practically hear Lucas drooling over the phone.

"You could have a home cooked meal too, if you ever left your bedroom and joined your family." Mona joked.

"Eh, family, no family. I've got more important stuff to do." Lucas laughed.

"Night Lucas." Mona hung up the phone, after her mother calling her twice. After the third time, Mona's mom would come upstairs, and with Mona's laptop on the bed, it wasn't very safe to have her mom in here.

Mona walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the table, and the plates were set.

"Sorry, I was on the phone with someone." Mona explained.

"Oh, I understand." Mona's mom smiled as Mona sat down. "Who were you talking to?"

Mona glanced down at the soup her mom had made. "Uh…Spencer." She lied quickly.

"Spencer? Spencer Hastings?" Mrs. Vanderwaal was shocked.

"Yeah. I apologized for what I did to her, and we talked a little bit. She's coming over to hang out tomorrow evening." Mona mentioned. She had forgotten to tell her mother, but she didn't think it was a problem.

"Really? That's so great! You guys were the best of friends, I'm glad to see that things are working out between you two." Mona's mom smiled, overjoyed that her daughter was making friends again.

"Yeah, it'll be great."

"Is she staying for dinner?" Mona's mom asked. "Is there something specific you want me to cook for her?"

Mona shrugged. "I don't know, we didn't discuss it. Just cook anything, it'll be fine."

Mrs. Vanderwaal nodded. "Alright. Well, I for one am proud of you. It's hard to take the first step in apologizing, but you did. It's even harder to admit that you were wrong. I'm so proud of you."

Mona smiled weakly. "Thanks mom." She felt slightly guilty, considering one of the reasons she wanted Spencer's friendship back was to corrupt her.

Once dinner was over, and Mona helped clean up, she retreated back to her room. Her open laptop stared back at her as she closed her bedroom door. It was almost time for her to go to bed, Mona enjoyed sleeping at a decent hour.

Pulling out the old phone, Mona typed in Alison's number once more. She didn't want to use the Emily photo just yet, but it seemed reasonable to do so. It would scare the blonde even more, right before her trip. This was good.

Typing in a short message, and attaching the photo, Mona sent the text.

 _Secrets, secrets are no fun…_

 _-Kisses, A._

Mona smirked. The old tagline about secrets fit in perfectly. Yawning, Mona closed the device, and put everything back in its hiding spot.

Until tomorrow would she need it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before any of you strange me, I apologize for my lack of posting. I was on vacation with my family for almost two weeks, and completely forgot to post an update letting you all know that. I know that it's been a while, but now that I am back, I will have plenty of time to post more often.**

 **Secondly, thank you to everyone for being so patient. Normally I would have expected some PM's, or reviews bugging me about updates, but thank you for being considerate. I really respect you all as viewers, which is why I felt so bad about forgetting to tell you of my absence. I know this chapter isn't very long, it was just a needed filler chapter for the in between stages of what's about to happen.**

 **Once more, thank you for reading, reviewing, and being patient. You guys are awesome.**

 **Lastly, don't worry about Precious Moments. That story will be updated as soon as possible as well. :)**

 _ **Keep Reading!**_

Reyna

 **CHAPTER 5:**

Spencer strolled through the hallways, enjoying the early morning with little interruptions. She walked towards the library, but froze when she saw Alison talking to Hanna. Spinning on her heels, she turned and walked back down the hallway quickly.

The confrontation from yesterday left Spencer feeling uneasy. She wasn't sure if the blonde would still be mad at her, but she didn't want to risk making a scene again. Deciding to head back to her normal spot, Spencer turned into the science pod.

"Hey, Spencer, wait up!"

Spencer turned at the sudden mention of her name. Emily jogged to catch up to her.

"Where are you headed? Hanna and Alison are in the library, waiting for us." Emily smiled.

"Oh. I was going to sit in the biology room, like I normally do." Spencer attempted to avoid talking about Alison.

"Okay, but why don't you join us in the library?" Emily suggested. Spencer bit her lip, attempting to figure out how to word her next sentence.

"Emily, I don't think that's wise." Spencer muttered. "After yesterday, I think it'd be best if the two of us have some space."

Emily's face fell, and Spencer's heart sank. She hadn't meant to upset Emily, but she couldn't be in the same room as Alison, not at the moment.

"Oh…" Emily struggled to figure out what to say in reply.

"You know, I'm sure Alison would forgive you. She doesn't mind you hanging with Mona really, she's just worried that things will go back to the way they were last year, and you'll get hurt again." Emily explained.

"If she didn't mind me hanging with Mona, she wouldn't have reacted so badly. I know she's your friend, and she's still mine too, but I think that staying apart for a while will do everyone good." Spencer stated, and continued to the science room.

"But-"

"Emily, please. Just drop it." Spencer muttered, entering the vacant class room. Emily sighed, and walked off towards the library. When she arrived, Alison greeted her.

"Sorry Alison. She's hard to convince." Emily stated, upset. Alison huffed, but remained neutral in facial expressions.

"She'll come around eventually. It'll just take more time than I thought." Alison sighed. The pair returned to the table where Aria and Hanna sat.

Back in the bio room, Spencer fumed. She was upset that she had hurt Emily's feelings, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't let her feelings for the brunette get in the way, when Alison was being overly controlling.

Not that she'd ever admit it to Emily, but she had slowly developed feelings towards the swimmer. It had started when she first laid eyes on her during a swim meet, but when she formed the friendship with Alison, the feelings were fueled. Spencer was able to grow closer to Emily, which proved to only strengthen her thoughts.

When the bell rang for class to start, Spencer groaned. She hadn't gotten done what she wanted to. Not that it mattered, she had only planned to work on some homework that wasn't due for weeks.

She walked out of the room, only to feel four pairs of eyes on her. Alison and her posse had just left the library, and were watching her intently. Spencer knew that Alison had most likely told Hanna and Aria about her plans with Mona, but didn't mind. Instead, she avoided eye contact, and walked to her class.

Mona groaned as her history professor continued ranting about some ancient civilization. Her mind was focused on the idea of Spencer coming over. She _needed_ to make sure this confrontation went well. The future of the A team, and their friendship was on the line.

When the bell finally rang for the school day to be over, Mona was the first to leave the classroom. She made a beeline to the parking lot, where her mom was waiting. She had offered to pick up Spencer too, but Mona didn't even ask the brunette.

Hanging out at her house was one thing, but sitting in the car with Spencer and her mother was another. Mona wasn't sure she was ready for that step.

"Hey honey. How was school?" Mrs. Vanderwaal asked as her daughter climbed into the passenger seat.

"Alright. It seemed to drag on a little." Mona admitted. Her mother nodded, and they headed home.

"Why don't you set your backpack in your room, and help me with dinner before Spencer comes over?" Mona's mom suggested.

Mona shook her head.

"I can't, I have to get ready. I have to make sure everything goes well. It's a miracle that she's agreed to give our friendship a chance again." Mona sighed.

"That's not true. Spencer is a very sweet girl. She'd have forgiven you eventually, even without you apologizing." Mrs. Vanderwaal mentioned.

"I guess so." Mona smiled, and walked upstairs. She wasn't planning on changing her clothes at all, but instead pulled out her laptop. She selected a few photos that would definitely change Spencer's perspective of the blonde, and saved them to a separate folder.

Pulling out the old flip phone, she stowed it away in her closet. Spencer didn't need to know about that just yet.

"Mona, Spencer's here!" Her mother called from downstairs. Mona bit her lip, nervously scanning the room. Everything had to be _perfect_.

"Alright!" Mona sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the steps, and approached the front door. Her palm was slightly sweaty from anxiety, as she pulled the wooden door open.

"Hello Spencer."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

Spencer walked up to the Vanderwaal household slowly. The last time she had been here, was before things got rough between her and Mona. She blinked a few times, to clear her mind, before knocking on the wooden door. She heard Mona's mother yell something, but was unable to make it out.

While she waited for the door to open, Spencer glanced around at the yard. Memories sparked in her brain, but she shut them out quickly. Despite Mona's seemingly good intentions, she couldn't forget what happened.

"Hello Spencer." Mona opened the door, and smiled.

"Hey. Is this a good time? You said right after school but I wasn't sure." Spencer asked.

"This is perfect. Come on in." Mona stood aside, and held the door for the taller brunette.

Spencer nodded her thanks to Mona, and stepped inside the house. More memories threatened to breach her thoughts, but she continued to shove them to the darker corners of her mind.

"My mom is still cooking, so I thought we could hang out until then." Mona suggested. Spencer nodded.

"That's fine."

Mrs. Vanderwaal stepped into the entryway, and smiled at Spencer.

"Spencer, it's good to see you again. I'm making lasagna, is that alright?" She asked.

"That's wonderful ma'am." Spencer muttered politely. Mrs. Vanderwaal grinned.

"Great. I'll leave you two to it then. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." She mentioned, before walking back to the kitchen.

"We can head upstairs if you want." Mona motioned to the steps.

"That's alright with me." Spencer stated. Mona nodded, and walked up the stairs, Spencer trailing her.

Mona winced at the silence between the two of them. She knew things might be somewhat awkward, but she hadn't expected such a lack of warmth from the other teen.

They arrived at her room shortly, and she stood at the door, letting Spencer walk in first. Spencer sat on the floor, and glanced around the room.

"I don't think you've changed anything since I was last here…" She muttered. Mona smiled, and sat across from the brunette.

"I haven't really had the time." Mona stated.

"Oh." Spencer fell silent, realizing her mistake.

"It's okay. I'm thinking about repainting the room to a darker blue color." Mona mentioned.

"Really? That would be pretty."

Mona nodded.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Spencer. The teen turned and glanced at Mona, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you don't seem yourself. You appear to be slightly agitated, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything wrong." Mona lied smoothly. She knew about the continuous struggles between Spencer and Alison thanks to Lucas, and figured that was the cause of Spencer's attitude change.

Spencer sighed. "It's nothing. Just some friend issues. You've done nothing wrong." Spencer smiled softly.

"I see." Mona smiled sympathetically. "I understand."

Spencer bit her lip.

"I know things haven't been great between the two of us Mona, but…I was wondering; do you think things could ever go back to the way they were?" Spencer muttered.

Mona froze for a second. She hadn't expected the brunette to be the one to make the initiative on friendship. It stunned her, and pleased her at the same time.

"I think they could…" She started, feeling confident. Spencer's willingness to be friends again seemed to be a good sign, one Mona didn't want to waste.

"But?" Spencer asked. She sensed the hesitation in the other girl, and wondered what she was thinking.

"I think we could be more than that." Mona grinned, standing up to grab her laptop from her bed.

"W-what?" Spencer blushed, obviously uncomfortable.

"I think we'd make great partners." Mona mentioned as she opened her laptop, and started her login process.

Spencer stood, and shook her head. "I'm flattered Mona, but I don't have feelings like that towards you…" She muttered, embarrassed. Mona froze.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that!" She quickly intervened, her face flushing slightly. "I meant as business partners." She let out a long breath.

Spencer sighed, relieved. "Oh I see. What do you mean though? Did you start a business?" She approached Mona, until she stood right behind her.

"In a way…" Mona gulped, her confidence starting to falter.

"Spencer, I'm going to show you something, and make you a proposal. Please hear me out until the end of it, alright?" She asked.

Spencer nodded slowly. "I understand." She mumbled.

"Good." Mona pulled open her files, and selected the folder she had made earlier that day. Taking a deep breath, she clicked on one of the first photos.

Spencer's eyes widened. The screen lit up, and a photo of Alison lit up. Alison was standing along the border of the Hasting's backyard, talking to Ian, on a day she was supposed to be out of town.

"How do you have this?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, I understand you are still friends with Alison. But you have to understand, she's not what she seems. I have reason to believe she's simply using you for her own reasons, and I don't think that's acceptable." Mona started. "Last summer, I was sent to Radley because of her. Because of the things she'd done to me."

Mona clenched her fists. "She's a monster Spencer. You just don't realize it, because of the things she's hid from you." Mona glanced up at Spencer, but she was focused on the photo.

Spencer was listening to Mona, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Had Alison lied about being out of town?

"Spencer, I want you to be a part of my team. I have ways of obtaining information on Alison, and her group of friends. We can gain the revenge we want, and put her back in her place." Mona grinned.

"What? How?" Spencer's face was pale.

"I've created a fake profile, a person named A. From this mask, I'm able to send her threats, and scare her into leaving Rosewood. Once she's gone, things can finally be good again, for me, and you." Mona stated. "I've already started on the process, but I can't continue very far without you Spencer. I need you to join with me, and together we can send that bitch away, where she belongs."

Mona clicked again, and the photo of Alison kissing Ian popped up. She felt Spencer tense next to her.

Spencer was shocked by Mona's revelations, but even more so by the photo that sat in front of her. Ian was engaged to her sister, so why was he kissing Alison?

"Don't you get it? I have so much dirt on her, but with you on my side, we can get rid of her for good." Mona chuckled darkly. Spencer's face fell, as she finally realized just why Mona had invited her over. She wasn't sure how to react. She was surprised to know Alison had been fooling around with Ian, but she was also furious. Mona had lied to her, she was still angry with Alison.

"Fuck you Mona." Spencer snapped. Mona turned around, only to see the rage in Spencer's eyes.

"Spencer, I know this is a big step but-"

"I thought you changed Mona!" Spencer yelled. Mona flinched, not expecting such a reaction.

"I thought you really wanted to be friends again!" Spencer was furious. "I thought you had finally gotten over your hatred towards Alison!" She cried.

"Spencer, you don't know what she did to me-"

"I don't care Mona. I thought you changed. I should have known you only wanted to use me for your own messed up games." Spencer snapped. Mona blinked back tears, trying to find a way to convince the brunette otherwise.

"It's not like that, I _do_ want to be friends again!" Mona argued. Spencer turned and walked towards to door.

"No, Spencer, wait!" Mona reached out a hand, and placed it on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer's hand swatted it away, and she glared at Mona.

"Don't touch me." She growled. Mona brought her hand to her chest, frightened of the hatred in the other teen's eyes.

"I….I stood up for you Mona. I risked my friendship, and stood up for you." Spencer muttered, her voice cracking. "I really thought you had wanted to be friends again…"

"Spencer, I _do_ want your friendship! I just…I think we could do some pretty great things together." She mentioned.

"Stop." Spencer snapped. "I don't want any part of this. Nor do I want to be your friend. I should have listened to Alison. She was right about you."

Mona gulped. Things had definitely not gone the way she had hoped.

"But Spencer, she's lying to you! There's so much about her you don't know, so many secrets she's kept from you! She's a monster!" Mona cried. Spencer closed her eyes. She secretly wished Mona was right, and that Alison was really lying to her. Despite her friendship with the blonde, she would much rather be friends with Mona. However, this proved now to be impossible.

"You're wrong." Spencer fumed. " _You're_ the monster Mona."

The door slammed shut. From downstairs, Mona could hear the front door open and close. She knew Spencer had left.

In her car, Spencer felt a few stray tears fall down her face. Blinking them away, she pulled out her phone and texted Alison, letting her know she'd be coming to the going away party after all.

Sinking to her knees, Mona sobbed into the frame of her door. All she had wanted was to share her pain with Spencer, and join forces with the girl. She knew Spencer hated Alison, but now she feared Spencer hated her as well.

 _What have I done…_ Mona closed her eyes, a mangled cry escaping her lips.

"Mona? Are you okay? Why did Spencer leave?"

Her mom was outside the door, curious, and worried.

"Not right now Mom…." Mona choked. She heard her mom sigh, and walk away. Struggling to breathe steadily, Mona stood up and walked towards her bed, where she crashed. She felt her stomach twist and turn, as she tried not to choke on the tears that flooded her eyes and mouth. Things had gone so badly.

She heard her phone ringing, and knew Lucas was probably calling her to ask about the confrontation, but she didn't have the heart to tell him of her failure.

Instead, she closed her eyes, and awaited the grief induced sleep that would take her back into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

"What happened?" Lucas asked, staring intently at the broken girl in front of him. Mona's mom had invited him over to talk to Mona, when she refused to get up and do anything.

"I-I scared her away…" Mona whimpered. Her eyes were cast with shadows of grief, and self-hatred.

"I'm sure that's not the case…" Lucas struggled to find the right words.

"She hates me…" A few tears trailed from Mona's eyes, and Lucas gulped nervously. He wasn't completely sure how to handle the situation.

"Well, just tell me what happened." Lucas insisted. Mona nodded shakily.

"I was talking to her about repainting my room. Then, she asked me about being friends again. I gave her my offer about the team, and she got mad." Mona summed up. She didn't feel like reliving the experience.

"Wait a minute, how long did you wait after she talked about friendship before bringing up our thing?" Lucas questioned. Mona shrugged.

"The conversation kind of flowed into the A thing." She muttered. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, waiting for Mona to piece it together. He didn't have to wait long.

"Oh my god, I totally rushed things!" Mona gasped. "She wanted to be my friend, and I just bombarded her with this new, intense subject."

"Bingo…" Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Lucas, I screwed up…" Mona choked.

"No no no, you didn't. Everyone makes mistakes, everyone gets excited about things." Lucas quickly intervened. He didn't really want Mona to start crying again.

"Lucas, what are we going to do? What if she tells Alison? What if I get sent back to Radley? What if-"

"Mona, calm down, you won't get sent back there." Lucas sighed. "These what if's, they're just what if's. We'll figure out something to do I promise."

Mona nodded slowly. "As for Alison?" She asked. Lucas bit his lip.

"Well, unfortunately we have no way of knowing if she's told Alison or not. However-"

"Wait, yes we do!" Mona grew excited. She pulled out her laptop, and entered into her security camera system.

"Whoa, just how many cameras do you have set up?" Lucas asked, pressing closer to get a better look.

"Enough." Mona replied. She clicked on an icon labeled Alison, and a camera set in Alison's bedroom streamed to her computer.

"How did you get one in her room?" Lucas begged to know. "I could barely get insidethere for ten minutes…"

"I have my ways. Look, Alison is entering her room." Mona pointed to the screen quickly. Alison's bedroom door opened, and she walked in with her friends. Everyone was there, all five of them. Mona's heart tore a little at the sight of Spencer sitting on the floor of Alison's room with her posse.

"She must have driven over there after she ran off…" Mona gulped, trying not to cry again. She was done with emotions for the day.

"What are they saying?" Lucas asked. Mona shrugged, but flipped on a few switches. Alison's voice burst through the speakers.

"I'm glad you were able to make it Spencer." Alison grinned, turning to the brunette.

"Yeah, I figured I'd stop by after I hung with Mona."

"You guys didn't hang out very long. Did something happen?" Aria questioned. Mona glared at her through the camera.

"No, nothing happened. We just respected each other's boundaries, and kept the time to about an hour. We're still in the forgiving process…" Spencer stated slowly.

"Is she lying for me?" Mona turned to Lucas. He nodded, a grin on his face.

"She must be thinking about the offer a little, considering she hasn't said anything." Lucas pointed out.

Mona nodded, and turned back to the screen. Her heart beat quickly, her excitement filling her emptiness.

"I still don't think you should have to do that. I mean, you have us. Why bother to get to know her better?" Hanna muttered coldly. Mona shivered at the comment, but brushed it off. She was more concerned about Spencer's dialogue.

"I…I don't know. I miss the friendship we used to have." Spencer admitted. Mona could tell from her expression, that the brunette was not lying.

"Mona? What are you guys doing?" Mona's mom knocked on the door softly. Mona immediately shut the computer off, and Lucas slid off the bed. He sat on the floor, and Mona stowed the laptop under her pillow. Her mom opened the door, and peered in.

"Hey mom." Mona smiled back weakly.

"Are you two doing okay?" She asked, looking more at Mona than Lucas.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas nodded his thanks, and Mrs. Vanderwaal smiled.

"Okay. If you kids need anything, let me know." She closed the door behind her, and walked downstairs. Mona released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"That was too close." She huffed. Lucas chuckled nervously.

"I agree. So, we know that Spencer hasn't told her friends about what when down here. We just don't know why." Lucas analyzed the situation.

"Do you think she's really considering it?" Mona asked.

"I'm not sure. Chances are, she's just uncertain." Lucas grinned, an idea popping into his head.

"What's that for?" Mona shot him a questioning glare, as the teen pulled out his flip phone.

"Well, from what I can tell, she's still thinking about it. If we can use something small to push her over the line and into our side, we'll gain her loyalty. Right now, she's uncertain. We need to show her something Alison would _never_ want shown." Lucas laughed darkly.

Mona's eyes lit up, and she grinned. Lucas nodded to her.

"The kissing photo." They said at the same time.

Mona laughed, and pulled out her old flip phone. Selecting the picture, she typed in Spencer's number she acquired from Lucas.

 _We're ready when you are._

 _-A_

Hitting send, she tossed Lucas a worried smile.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked. "I was pretty certain yesterday that she hated me…"

Lucas chucked.

"I don't think she could ever hate you. Not with the history you two have." He pointed out. Mona shrugged.

"I guess you have a good point." She sighed, and laid back on her bed.

"We make a pretty good team…" She muttered. Lucas nodded.

"The best team."

At the DiLaurentis house, the girls were discussing old love stories, and silly crushes.

"You seriously liked Toby?" Alison gaped. Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, for a little bit. Hey, he was kind of cute." Spencer argued. Alison rolled her eyes playfully.

"What about you Aria? Anyone you like?" Alison teased. Aria blushed.

"No, not really." She said quickly.

"Oh come on, surely there's someone." Hanna poked her gently. Aria shook her head.

"No, not really." She repeated herself. Hanna shrugged.

"What about you Alison?" Hanna shot back to the blonde.

"Me? Oh, no, I'm not looking for a relationship." She laughed nervously.

"Oh seriously? Says the girl who dated four different dues in one month." Aria taunted. Alison rolled her eyes.

Spencer chuckled at the situation laying before her, glad to be with her friends. Her heart still hurt from Mona's accusations against Alison, but she was trying not to think about it. Everything was going well, until her phone buzzed.

Sighing, she slipped it out of her pocket.

 _We're ready when you are._

 _-A_

Spencer rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with Mona at the moment, but the attached photo caught her eye. Feeling inclined to pull it up, she tapped on the photo.

Her body tensed, and she felt her face pale. Emily, was kissing Alison. _Emily_ ….was kissing _Alison._ Glancing up at her two friends, Spencer didn't know what to think.

A small put of anger boiled in her stomach. Alison was the only person she had dared tell about her feelings for Emily. Alison was supportive, and told Spencer to go for it.

Spencer clenched her fists. She felt betrayed. If Alison had known about her feelings, why did she kiss Emily? Did she not care about Spencer's opinion at all? Besides, why hadn't Alison just told her that Emily was off limits, instead of building her confidence up?

"Spencer, are you alright?" Hanna turned, ending the conversation.

"I have to go." Spencer snapped, refusing to look at Emily and Alison.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Aria stood up as Spencer walked towards the door.

"My mom needs me for something. That's all." Spencer smiled coldly.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm sure it's important." Alison stood, and walked over to Spencer.

"Text me over the weekend okay? I'll send you pictures at the lake house." Alison grinned, hugging Spencer. Spencer tensed slightly at the blonde's notion, but hugged her back. She didn't want Alison to suspect she knew something. However, her tension did not go unnoticed, and Alison wondered what was really up.

"See you later Spence!" Emily waved, as the brunette walked out of the household. Approaching her car, Spencer was in tears. Alison had betrayed her feelings, her sacred feelings that she had been confident enough to trust her with.

Biting her lip, Spencer sat in her car, thinking. As much as she hated Alison at the moment, she wasn't sure joining with Mona was the right thing to do. Mona's plans were a bit extreme.

Deciding to take some time on it, she drove back home, thinking her rage would eventually die down.

It only got worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this update took so long, I got stuck a little. I know everything that's going to happen, and when it'll happen, but it's a lot easier to think it than it is to write it. :/**

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and kept up with this! You guys make me smile every day. :)**

 **Also, from this chapter on, things will start getting darker, and more fast-paced. This is your warning...haha.**

 **Other than that;**

 _ **Keep Writing!**_

 _ **-**_ **Reyna**

 **CHAPTER 8:**

Spencer had been sitting in the same place for the past half hour. Her eyes were glued to the photo in front of her, as her brain attempted to convince itself it wasn't real.

"Ughhhh…" Spencer groaned, and fell back on her bed. No matter how long she stared, the reality of the picture didn't change. She was tempted to send a text to Mona, but didn't want to give the girl hope. Spencer was still unsure of the proposition, and caution flooded her mind.

She knew that if she helped Mona, her friendship with Alison would perish. Just the thought sent panic through the brunette, but deep inside, she knew that their friendship was tainted anyways.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer shot Emily a text message. She knew that if Emily told her the truth, then Alison was to blame for lying.

 _Hey Em, are things different between you and Alison? You two seemed really close today. Is there something I don't know about?_

Spencer sighed, as the message was sent through the wireless world. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously, as she awaited the message from Emily. When ten minutes had passed, Spencer groaned.

 _Maybe she's busy._ Spencer reassured herself, and got up to work on homework. She was halfway through digging through her backpack when her phone buzzed. Her hands greedily lunged for the device, and she opened it immediately.

 _I don't know what you thought you noticed, but we're still friends just as you and her are. We've been hanging out more, so that might explain the closeness though. I would never keep something like that from you, and neither would Alison. Don't worry. :)_

Spencer bit her lip, frustrated. If Mona's picture proved to be real, then Emily had just lied to her. Despite Spencer wanting the picture to be fake, she knew better. As crazy as Mona could be sometimes, she wouldn't make something like this up.

A burning rage settling in her stomach, Spencer slipped her shoes on and headed downstairs.

"Where are you headed?" Spencer's mom was sitting at the kitchen, but stood when her daughter appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm headed to Mona's." Spencer replied.

"I take it things went well yesterday then?" Veronica smiled, pleased to see that Spencer was getting along with Mona again. While her feelings towards the brunette may not be the best, she knew Mrs. Vanderwaal well.

"Yeah." Spencer smiled, eager to get out the door.

"Where were you last night? Your father said you didn't show up back here until today. I thought you were just going over to Mona's for a while…" Her mom asked, checking in on her daughter.

"I went to Alison's afterwards. She had a get together before she left for her lake house. I'm sorry, I should have texted you." Spencer admitted.

"It's fine, you weren't very far from the house. Next time though, please do let me know." Veronica smiled calmly, and Spencer nodded.

"I'll see you later mom." She muttered, as she walked out the door. Spencer sighed as the door closed behind her, and she jogged out to her car.

* * *

Mona sighed, as she looked through the many photos and videos she had of Alison and her posse. She had looked through them many times before, but her anxiety was getting the better of her. She _needed_ to know if Spencer had told Alison anything since the sleepover. She watched the feed of Spencer storming out of the DiLaurentis house over and over. That was about four hours ago, so why hadn't she heard from her yet?

 _I don't think she's going to call me…_

Mona shot Lucas a text. While she had hoped Spencer would come to her senses about the issue at hand, she knew Spencer would probably not want anything to do with her.

Groaning, she closed her eyes, and laid back on her bed.

 _You don't know that. Give her a little more time. This is a pretty big commitment, give her some thinking time._

Mona grinned. She quickly sent back a message.

 _You can be very wise sometimes._

She watched as the message sent, and awaited his response. She was about to just call him, when the doorbell rang.

"Mona, it's for you!" Her mom called from downstairs. Mona rolled her eyes. It was probably Lucas.

Running a brush through her hair, she waltzed down the steps. However, her heart froze when she saw the brunette standing in the doorway.

"Spencer…." She started, and watched as the teen turned and looked at her. Spencer's eyes were red from crying, but held a fire within.

"Hey Mona. Sorry for running out on you, I guess I just was a little over stressed." Spencer muttered, her eyes gazing at the ground.

"O-oh, it's fine." Mona smiled, inwardly cursing herself for stuttering that first word.

"Can we talk some more? I know it's sudden, but I really do want to be friends again." Spencer smiled.

Mona nodded. "Of course, come on." She walked back upstairs, her heart hammering in her chest. Was Spencer here to join her, or get mad again? Taking a deep breath, she opened her bedroom door. Spencer nodded to her, and walked in.

Mona closed the door behind her, and turned to face the eagerly awaiting brunette.

"Spencer, why are you here?" She asked. "Do you really want to be friends again?" Mona questioned, unsure of what was happening.

Spencer took a deep breath.

"I think friendship is great…" She started. "But I think we could be more than that."

Mona froze. "L-like partners?" She asked, her voice filled with hope.

Spencer chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it…"

Mona felt her mouth stretching into a grin.

"Are you serious?" She asked, about to scream with joy.

"I'm serious Mona. I'm in." Spencer admitted. "I've thought about what you've said, and shown me. Alison…she's a mess. A mess that I don't need to be a part of. But what's worse, is that she's kept things from me, convinced me I mattered." Spencer choked.

"I understand Spencer." Mona replied, sympathetic.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was beyond rude of me." Spencer hung her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. I have something for you though…" Mona grinned. She turned around, and pulled out the extra flip phone she had bought. The number in it was already synced to her other phone, so contact would be easy. Turning it on, she handed it to Spencer.

"Welcome to the A team."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

"I'll be back before you know it." Alison laughed. Emily sighed from the other end of the line.

"I know, but I miss you." She muttered.

Alison glanced around, making sure no one was in close range.

"I miss you too Em." She sighed. "Next time we come out here, you _have_ to come along."

"Really? You'd take me?" Emily sounded slightly surprised at the offer. "It's your family's place…"

Alison rolled her eyes. "Who cares? They wouldn't. Besides, I'd love to have you come up." Alison smiled.

"Well, I'd be honored. Oh, my mom is calling for me. I'll call you later, okay Ali?" Emily suggested.

"I look forward to it. Bye Emily, I love you."

Alison's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say such an intimate statement, but it had slipped out before she realized. Not that she regretted it, she really did have strong feelings for the brunette.

"I-I love you too." Emily stuttered, and the line went dead. Alison sighed, and closed her eyes. She hoped she hadn't screwed things up with Emily, but with her luck; things would be awkward when she got home.

"Who were you talking to?"

Alison's dad walked up behind her.

"Emily." Alison stated, attempting to soothe her nerves. _Had he heard her conversation?_

"You two have been talking a lot lately. Do you like her?" Her dad asked nonchalantly. Alison's eyes widened for a split second, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Of course Dad, she's my best _friend."_ Alison hoped her dad would catch the importance of the word, and fall for her subtle lie.

"Good. That's great honey." Her dad nodded, and Alison couldn't help but notice it was a nod of approval more than anything.

"Well, your mother is cooking up some of the fish your brother and I caught earlier. Would you come in for dinner?" He asked, as he motioned to the door. Alison nodded, but nearly jumped when she felt her phone buzz.

"Sure thing Dad, just give me a minute."

"Alright." Her dad stepped inside the cabin, and Alison whipped out her phone.

 _What would your dad say if he really knew?_

 _-A_

Alison's eyes widened, and she frantically looked around the surrounding nature. However, there was no one in sight. She glanced at her phone as it vibrated again. Gulping nervously, she opened the new message.

Her knuckles turned white as she grasped the phone for all it was worth. Quickly screen-shotting the message with the attached photo, she texted it to Emily along with her message;

 _We need to talk._

Taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves, she walked back into the cabin for dinner. The photo of her and Emily kissing burned into her mind.

* * *

"Wow…this is impressive." Spencer noted, as Mona showed her the vast supply of dirt she had on Alison.

"Thank you. I take pride in my collection." She replied smugly. Spencer nodded.

"I would too. How did you get most of this stuff?" She asked. Mona bit her lip.

"Well…I have several security cameras set up around her house, but a lot of these were taken from when I followed her around after school." Mona admitted. She knew it must have sounded awfully creepy, but hoped Spencer wouldn't mind.

"Wow, intense." The taller teen's eyes were wide. "How many cameras do you have set up?"

Mona sighed inwardly, glad the girl wasn't too horrified. "I have five in Alison's house, two in Hanna's, three in Emily's, and two in Aria's…" She trailed off.

Spencer took note of her sudden silence.

"How many are in my house?" She asked quietly. Mona sighed.

"Three." She muttered. "I meant to tell you sooner, I just-"

"It's fine Mona." Spencer interrupted. "I understand."

Mona nodded. "We can remove them if you want." She suggested.

"That's okay. They could come in handy later." Spencer pointed out. "Is the video feed just action, or does it capture sound as well?"

"Sound. They're state of the art cameras, the ones police stations use." Mona mentioned. She was quite pleased with her upper hand in technology, even if she didn't want to brag about it.

"Neat…how'd you get a hold of those? Weren't they expensive?" Spencer questioned. Mona's brain was starting to hurt from the mass of questions Spencer had thrown at her in the last half hour, but she knew it was to be expected.

"I uh, had a friend get them for me. And they weren't too bad-I have a vast allowance." Mona muttered, unsure of how to explain Lucas' involvement.

"Really? Is it another partner, or just someone you know?" Spencer was curious. She wanted to make sure that she understood everything, if she was really going to be a part of this team. It was all very overwhelming, but her recent spark of hatred towards Alison kept her going.

"Uh, he's another partner." Mona chuckled nervously.

"I see. It wouldn't happen to be Caleb, would it?" Spencer wondered. Mona's eyes widened.

"No not at all." She snapped immediately. "Despite Caleb's skill with technology, I would never involve him. He's attached to Hanna like a leech, and would tell her anything. At the moment, he is definitely our biggest threat. If Alison were to tell her group about A, Caleb would find out eventually. He is probably one of the only people actually capable of uncovering our identity." Mona warned. "I want you to be especially careful around him, Hanna too. While Hanna herself is of little threat, she tells Caleb everything."

Spencer nodded, surprised at the seriousness of Mona's tone. She knew that what they were doing was bad, but she still had yet to understand the exact gravity of what they were up to.

"I understand." Spencer replied solemnly. Mona sighed.

"Good. Sorry about that, he's just really dangerous to our operation."

Spencer smiled. "Don't worry. He won't find out about us."

Mona laughed at her enthusiasm. She turned from her laptop to face the brunette.

"I'm really glad to have you here Spencer." She admitted. "I hope you don't feel as though I'm forcing you into something. I just wanted to help open your eyes, that's all. Plus…I really missed hanging out with you. You were really my only close friend."

Spencer smiled. "You aren't forcing me. I chose to join you on my own accord. I will admit, this is all very dark and overwhelming. However, it feels right. I didn't realize just how much I disliked Alison until you helped me. It wasn't just you either. That photo stirred up a lot of hatred, hatred that must have been forming since the day I first met her. You just helped it surface faster, but it was bound to happen eventually." She sighed. "I missed you too Mona. I know I never came to visit you in Radley, but I wanted to. I was just scared, that seeing you in there would be too painful."

Mona nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Well, it was wrong of me to leave you in there without visitation. Even if we weren't close at the time, I still should have stopped by." Spencer's voice was tainted with guilt.

"It's okay Spencer. I forgave you a long time ago." Mona smiled. Spencer grinned, her worry fading.

"Good. Well-"

She was interrupted by Mona's flip phone going off. Mona rolled her eyes, knowing just who it was that was calling.

"What's up Lucas." She deadpanned. Spencer mouthed a silent 'oh', realizing her was the other partner.

"You won't believe this, but Alison's father just asked her about Emily." His eager voice was hard to make out with the sounds of the woods in the background, but Mona was able to tell what he said.

"Wait, seriously?" She asked. Seeing Spencer's confused face, she set the phone onto the bed and flipped it onto speaker.

"Yeah. Alison's dad just-"Lucas paused. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes." Mona huffed at his ability to be easily distracted. "Spencer's listening too." She mentioned.

"Oh. Okay. Welcome to the team Spencer." His voice was cheery.

"Thanks. Glad to be a part of it." Spencer replied.

"Alison's dad just what?" Mona asked, reining in Lucas' attention.

"Oh yeah. Well, Alison was sitting on the porch, talking to Emily. He walked out just as the conversation ended, and asked a bunch of questions. One being; do you like Emily?" Lucas muttered.

"Huh. What was her response?" Mona asked.

"Heh, she said something about being friends." Lucas huffed.

"So she clearly doesn't want him finding out. We could use this." She mentioned.

"Already done. I sent an 'A' message a few minutes ago. Sorry about not asking permission, I just felt it was necessary." Lucas added quickly. Mona sighed.

"That's fine Lucas. Just text me a screenshot of what you sent so I can keep track of it in records." She insisted. "Also, next time do ask first. I need to make sure messages and photos aren't repeated."

"Will do." Lucas stated. "I've got to go, battery is getting low."

"Alright. Night Lucas. Good work today." Mona added.

"Don't I always do good work?" Lucas joked. Mona sighed, and ended the call.

"Is he at Alison's lake house?" Spencer asked. Mona nodded.

"We needed to make sure that the lake house wasn't just a cover for something else. Also, we wanted to monitor her activity while she was there. Lucas said he'd stay there until she left, and then also put a couple cameras in while he's there. Just in case." Mona explained. Spencer nodded.

"You guys are really serious about this." She noted.

"Very much so. This is all very big, some of the things Alison's done could get her thrown in jail. I know you're still new to this, but things are bound to get messier as we progress into this operation. I'm warning you." Mona muttered.

"Sometimes messy is good." Spencer grinned. Mona felt her heart flood with warmth. Spencer was getting the hang of things faster than she thought.

Spencer couldn't help but grin after that last statement. She was surprised at her willingness, and how easy it was for her to accept everything that Mona had done, or was doing. However, deep in her heart, Spencer felt content. She was right where she was supposed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Spencer walked through the crowded hallway, seeking out a certain blonde. She desperately needed to talk to Alison, and make things up with her. It was imperative if Mona and she were to be successful in their game.

"Alison!" Spencer sighed, as she finally found the girl. Alison turned to her, skeptical of her presence.

"What do you want? I thought you were mad at me." Alison stated coldly. Spencer gulped.

"I-I came to say sorry." Spencer muttered, playing at the blonde's heartstrings; if there were any. "I shouldn't have snapped and left your party like that. I got a text from-"

"Wait, you get them too?" Alison's eyes widened. "Texts from A?"

Spencer blinked slowly, as to portray her confusion.

"No…I got a text from Mona. Who is this A person?" She asked, despite her detailed intellect on the subject of the conversation.

"Never mind." Alison snapped. "What did Mona say?" She asked.

Spencer frowned, and shuffled her feet.

"She said a lot of mean things about you. Things that were untrue. She just wanted me to be on her side again, she never cared about friendship." Spencer lied. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You were right about her."

Alison looked her over for a moment, before buying the practiced act. She grinned, somewhat maliciously, and Spencer couldn't help but almost shudder.

"I'm glad you finally woke up and smelled the roses." She smirked, as she linked her arm in the brunette's. Spencer was surprised by the sudden action, but went along with it, and smiled back.

"I am too. I should never have gotten upset with you."

Alison laughed. "Happens to everyone. Now, let's get to class. I believe they're close, right?"

Spencer nodded, and the two of them took off down the hallway. From behind a corner, Mona smirked. Spencer had regained Alison's trust faster than anticipated. Things were working well for the pair of them.

"Hey Mona, what are you up to?" Lucas asked, sneaking up behind her.

"Spencer regained the she-devil's trust." She stated.

Lucas chuckled. "Perfect. I sent the stuff I got from this weekend to your computer." He added.

Mona nodded. "Good. I'll sift through it when I get home. Another message tonight you think?" Mona questioned.

Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, another tonight." He paused. "But this time, lets send one to Aria."

Mona's eyes widened at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She asked.

Lucas nodded. "I have to get to class, but I'll explain it tonight. We're still meeting for the disscussion?"

"Of course. I look forward to hearing your ideas." She muttered, as the crazy teen took off down the hallway. Sighing, she walked across the hall and into her next class.

* * *

"He's supposed to be here by now…" Mona groaned, looking at her watch. Lucas was half an hour late to the disscussion, causing fear to ripple through Mona's subconscious. What if he got caught?

"I'm sure he just got distracted doing something else." Spencer shrugged, unsure of his location as well.

"Well, he'd better get here soon. The night's catching up to us, and I want to get home at a somewhat reasonable time." She snapped.

Spencer remained silent, unsure of how to handle the brunette's frustration. She leaned back in the seat and sighed.

"Are you sure he's planning on attending the meeting tonight?" Spencer asked.

Mona nodded. "I'm positive. He called his mom earlier to inform him of his absence, so he has to be coming."

Seeing Spencer's confused glance, she sighed.

"I have his phone synced to my laptop."

Spencer grinned. "Really? That's neat. I didn't know you were such a tech-savvy person."

Mona laughed. "Yeah, most people wouldn't think so either. I just enjoy the technological world, it's fascinating and complicated."

"Makes sense." Spencer replied.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Lucas sat down at the table. They had met in the library, a seemingly ordinary place that wouldn't draw too much attention.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for half an hour!" Mona growled. Lucas sighed.

"I know, but trust me I bear good news." He grinned. Mona rolled her eyes.

"It had better be good."

Lucas nodded, and handed his phone to Mona. She gasped slightly, before smiling.

"This is beautiful." She chuckled. "I take it this is where you've been all this time?" She assumed.

"Yeah. I noticed her walking into the bathroom after school had ended and got curious. Good thing too." Lucas was overwhelmed with the excitement of his catch, that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I see?" Spencer asked. Mona handed her the phone without hesitation. Spencer flipped it open, and her eyes went wide.

It was a photo of Alison and Emily, both engaged in a heated kiss. Alison was propped up on the bathroom sink, Emily holding her tightly. Spencer closed her eyes and handed the phone back to Mona. She was furious, and the burning rage in her stomach threatened to explode. It was disgusting.

"And you think we should send it to Aria?" Mona asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I just thought we should send it to someone who isn't Alison."

Mona nodded, unsure of how to take his suggestion. "Are we sure we want to reveal it that early?"

"Yes." Spencer spoke, her voice as cold as the first snow of winter. "We need to send it to everyone. The whole posse. The one thing Alison holds over everyone is control, and when that photo is sent to Aria and Hanna, control will be lost. The group will be unsteady, shaken up. This is something Alison does _not_ want seen. We then pressure her into telling her father, but when she doesn't, we tell him anyways. She'll assume one of the group told him, and everything she's worked for will fold in on itself." Spencer explained, her brain bursting with the new idea.

Mona's mouth was wide open, and Lucas was stunned.

"That is brilliant." She muttered, her heart racing from the adrenaline formed from the idea.

"Really? I'm still new to this…" Spencer felt slightly awkward, having her idea out in the open like that. She hadn't intentionally wanted to share it, but the photo had stirred up her uncontrollable rage.

"Spencer, it's perfect. You know Alison better than we do in some ways, and you are absolutely right. Control is one of her highest values. Breaking that control, that should break her." Mona grinned, a sick twisted smile that would have normally horrified Spencer. However, the burning pit fueled by her hatred for Alison clouded her fear.

"Wow, Spencer you are an awesome addition to the team." Lucas piped up, happy to have a plan of motion.

"So do we send it to her tonight?" Spencer asked. Mona nodded.

"Why not? She's already suspicious that A has been texting her friends, judging her attitude this morning when you mentioned texts." Mona pointed out.

"Good point." Lucas turned to Spencer. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Spencer slid her flip phone out of her pocket and gulped.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to make sure Mona was alright with her sending the message. Mona nodded.

"You've definitely deserved it." Mona smiled.

Spencer nodded, and glanced down at the phone. A smile spread across her face as her fingers danced on the keyboard.

"Here." She handed it to Mona, who read through the message. Her face lit up.

"This is awesome. Go ahead." She grinned.

Spencer took a deep breath, before hitting the send button.

 _You kiss, I tell._

 _-A_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been on vacation, and have been juggling summer assignments for school that I put off for a while. Heh...**

 **Anyways, it was totally inexcusable, so I hope you'll forgive me. I'm posting two chapters in a row to make up for it. The second will be posted tomorrow I can guarantee it. The first is a little short, but it's important. The second's a bit longer. Thank you so much for sticking with me, despite these awfully long waits. I'll try to post another chapter before school starts, but once it does, things will slow a little. Thank you for being patient, you guys are the best. Really.**

 _ **Keep Writing**_

Reyna

 **CHAPTER 11:**

Alison leaned back on her bed, sighing. The soft mattress easily shifted, allowing her to sink slightly into the soft heaven. Alison closed her eyes for a moment, before turning over to the person on her right. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, and she smiled.

"This is nice." She muttered. "Just the two of us."

Emily nodded, but Alison noticed the fear that slowly spread through her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slowly shifting to a sitting position. Emily groaned and moved with her so they were eye to eye.

"I'm just worried. What if that person sends the photo of us to your dad, or the whole school?" She gulped. Alison sighed.

"Don't worry Em. Whoever it is that's been texting me, they wouldn't dare send it outside of the two of us. They know the consequences." Alison stated confidently. However, despite her wall of bravery, she was feeling awfully small. She feared for the same things Emily did, but knowing the brunette, she didn't want to worry her.

Emily chuckled nervously. "Alright. I just hope that whoever it is, they stop soon. I'm starting to feel like there's eyes on me all the time, you know?" She mentioned. Alison nodded.

"I do too. I don't know how they got those pictures, but it won't happen again. We've been extra careful." Alison assured her, grabbing her hand to squeeze gently. Emily glanced down and smiled.

"I'm really glad I have you Alison." She muttered, looking up into blue eyes.

Alison grinned, leaning closer. "Me too Em. Me too." She went in for a small kiss, but Emily's phone disrupted the moment.

"Sorry, that's probably my mom." Emily sighed. "She most likely wants me home for dinner."

Alison nodded, understanding. However, when Emily's face fell as she scanned the text, Alison knew something was different.

"Emily who texted you?" She asked, hesitant. Emily glanced up at the blonde, a look of pure horror marked on her face. Alison knew immediately that it was A, and her stomach churned with anxiety.

"What did that bitch say?" She demanded. Emily handed over her phone without hesitation.

 _You kiss, I tell._

 _-A_

Alison growled at the snarky message, more frustrated than anything. However, that frustration morphed into fear as her eyes fell upon the photo attached below.

"I thought…I thought you said we were safe…that we were careful…" Emily was panicking, her eyes darting around the room unsteadily.

"I thought we were.." Alison remarked. "We need to do something about this."

Emily stood up from the bed, pacing. "Alison, what if they sent it to everyone? Or your dad? Or-"

Alison got up and placed a small kiss on her lips to quiet the rambling girl.

"Emily it will be okay. We just…we have to up our game. We need to find out who's been sending these messages, and who all they've sent them to." Alison muttered. Emily nodded.

"Do Hanna and Aria know about the texts?" She asked. Alison shook her head.

"I haven't mentioned it, and as far as I know they haven't received any of their own." The blonde pointed out, jumping slightly as her phone went off.

"Is it the same message?" Emily asked. Alison nodded, and pulled out her phone.

"Probably. They must have sent it as a warning to both of us."

Emily nodded, but watched as Alison read the text.

"Was it the same?" She asked. This time, Alison shook her head. Panic spread through the brunette like wildfire, seeing Alison's stoic face.

"Is it A?" Emily questioned. Alison remained frozen in shock.

"Ali?"

"Sorry. Here." She handed her phone to Emily, who read it over. "Apparently you weren't the only one to receive a message."

Emily gulped as she read the text from Hanna.

 _What is this? We need to talk, now._

The phone buzzed again, this time a text from Aria.

 _Ali is this for real? Who is A? Call me asap._

Emily turned to glance at Alison as she moved to read the texts from behind Emily's shoulder. The phone went off again, followed by the chime from Emily's phone.

"They're texting you too.." Alison pointed out. Emily nodded, but turned to read the message that had just come in on Alison's phone. It was from Spencer.

 _Ali what it this? Why didn't you tell us? We need to talk.._

Alison gulped, uncertain of how to handle the present situation. Emily turned to face her, the same thought haunting her mind.

"What are we going to do?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Spencer groaned as she watched the clock tick slowly. Her history teacher was going on and on, and all she wanted was to be at Mona's. They had made plans to follow Alison that night after hearing her make a mysterious phone call on Mona's cameras.

Luckily the bell came to her aid, and she was released from the prison of The American Revolution. Not that she hated the class, she just had other more exciting stuff to get done. Eager to leave, she walked over to her locker and grabbed her stuff. Her gaze shifted when she saw Alison talking to Aria and Hanna, obviously stressing out about something. Alison appeared annoyed, and Aria concerned. Hanna just was agitated, but then again that was usually her. Spencer chuckled, knowing that it was most likely the message her and Mona had recently sent causing the stress within the group. It had been a few days, but obviously it was still a sore subject in the posse.

After the message was received, the group had met at the local coffee shop to talk. Things had been rough, and that was an understatement.

* * *

 _"I don't know if this is such a good idea…" Emily whispered, obviously panicked. Alison rolled her eyes._

" _It's not as if we have much of a choice. A forced us out into the open, if we don't explain the situation, the girls might start thinking of things incorrectly." Alison pointed out._

 _Emily sighed. "I guess you're right."_

 _Alison nodded, just as Aria walked in with Spencer._

" _Hey." Alison piped up, noting the sullen look on Aria's face._

 _Spencer nodded her hello, and sat down. It was awkward for her to be within such close proximity to Alison, especially considering they'd be discussing A. However, she put on her best effort to remain neutral to the situation. She couldn't risk giving anything away._

 _Hanna walked in just as Aria and Spencer sat down. Alison nodded to her, but Hanna shot her a glare. Spencer glanced at the ground, amused at the situation before her._

 _Once Hanna sat down, and the group was assembled, Alison took a deep breath._

" _Well…I am aware that you have all been texted by A. I don't know who A is, so don't ask me. However, what I do know about A is that whoever it is, they have a lot of information on us. All of us." Alison started. Spencer glanced around, taking in everyone's emotions. Aria seemed as if she were about to snap at any point, and Hanna was obviously pissed._

" _I don't give a shit about A right now, why would you date Emily and not tell us?" Hanna demanded. Alison faltered for a moment, before regaining her composure. However, not before Spencer noticed. A small flurry of pride fluttered through her chest at the sight of Alison slowing breaking._

" _Well….I don't know if I would consider us dating…" Alison started, but seeing the slightly upset look from Emily, she quieted._

" _Okay so what if we're together? The only reason we didn't tell any of you was because I have to keep it a secret from my dad. He isn't very forgiving of such matters. I hope the three of you understand this." Alison continued, trying to stay calm and keep the group under control._

" _I accept you fully Ali." Aria stated quietly. "I just, is there anything else you're keeping from us?"_

 _Alison shook her head, but Spencer couldn't help but press her further._

" _Are you sure? Now is the time to tell us Alison." Spencer pushed. Alison was surprised at the sudden question, but didn't let her confidence falter._

" _No. There is nothing more I've been keeping from you. Let's not forget, secrets are what keep us close." Alison smirked. Aria nodded hesitantly._

" _If you say so Alison." She muttered. Spencer almost choked at her remark. Aria was blindly following the blonde she-devil, and to Spencer, it was sick._

" _Hanna?" Alison glanced at her pleadingly. Hanna scoffed and rolled her eyes._

" _I just…I don't get either of you. You're supposed to be our friends, why are you keeping this from us? We wouldn't care, but why?" Hanna asked, although it sounded more like a demand._

" _I'm sorry Hanna, we just felt it best to lay low for a while so no one would find out." Alison mentioned. Hanna sighed._

" _Whatever." She stood up to leave._

" _Wait, Hanna-" Alison stood up to confront her, but Hanna was already almost out the door._

" _I'm sorry Alison….I just need some time." Hanna muttered. "I had enough trust breaking with Mona, I don't need it from you too."_

 _Spencer bit her lip. She felt a slight twang of sadness go through her, as she realized just how hard that summer must have been for Mona, and she didn't even know a little about it._

" _Just…Hanna you won't-"_

" _I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not you Alison." Hanna scowled, before leaving the building. Feeling slightly defeated, Alison walked back to the couch she was sitting on._

" _It'll be okay." Emily reassured the stressed blonde. Alison nodded._

" _She'll come around eventually." Alison muttered. Aria nodded, obviously blind to Alison's darkness._

" _Spencer, what about you? You haven't said much." Alison singled her out. Spencer shrugged._

" _I'm upset that you didn't feel we were important enough to share this with us." Spencer admitted. Alison opened her mouth to intervene but Spencer continued._

" _But there's nothing we can do about it now. Just hope it doesn't get in the hands of your father." Spencer muttered. However, deep inside she knew that that was exactly what was going to happen._

* * *

The rest of the talk had been lighter, Hanna never returned, and now Spencer was overlooking the current event.

Spencer took a deep breath and walked over to the situation.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Alison turned around and smiled at the brunette for stepping into the conversation.

"Everything's fine. Right?" She asked, looking pointedly at Hanna, who rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Well I'm headed home, I'll see you guys at school on Monday." Spencer mentioned, as she walked away from the group. She could feel Alison's gaze on her back, but she ignored it. After the group text from A, Alison was cautious about anyone, forcing her and Mona to be extra careful.

Spencer walked out to her car, spotting Mona's mom driving away from the parking lot. Perfect, she was right on time. Unfortunately, her and Mona had to remain separate during school hours, but after school was the perfect time to continue their A business.

Spencer arrived at Mona's in record time, and made her way to Mona's front door quickly. She didn't want anyone Alison knew to see her here. Mona opened the door before she could knock, and Spencer walked into the house. The smell of chocolate chip cookies hit her immediately, and she smiled peacefully.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Mona asked. Spencer nodded.

"I've been looking forward to it all day." Spencer admitted. Mona grinned. She was pleased with how quickly Spencer had accepted their ideas, and everything she was already willing to do.

"What are you girls planning on tonight?" Mrs. Vanderwaal asked, as she stepped into the room bearing cookies. The two of them each accepted one, before Spencer glanced at Mona; expecting her to take this one.

"We're going to go see a movie, and then come home and compare book suggestions." Mona lied smoothly. Her mom nodded approvingly.

"Okay, but you two be careful." She smiled. Mona nodded.

"We always are mom." She laughed. Mrs. Vanderwaal chuckled, and walked off with the cookies. Spencer and Mona took this as their cue to head upstairs, and they proceeded to Mona's room.

"Okay, do you have your clothes?" Mona glanced at Spencer, as she pulled her dark outfit out of the secret compartment in her closet. Spencer nodded, slipping them out of her backpack.

"Good. It'll be dark after dinner, and we can make our move then." She explained.

"Is Lucas tagging along?" Spencer asked. Mona shook her head.

"No, he's staying back to man the technology." She mentioned.

"Ah. Makes sense. When will dinner be ready?" Spencer questioned, wanting to stay on top of the schedule.

"Pretty soon. I'll give her about half an hour. Until then, let's go over the plan again. I just don't want things to happen, especially considering how wary Alison has been lately." Mona added.

"Good idea."

By the time dinner was ready, it was nearly dark out. Mrs. Vanderwaal had cooked up a wonderful meal, and they shared small talk over dinner until their plates were cleaned. Before the girls knew it, the darkness had rolled in.

"Are you ready?" Mona asked, as she slipped her black hoodie on under her clothes. Spencer smiled back at her.

"I've been ready all day." She exclaimed.

"Good. Let's go, we don't have much time, Alison said she was meeting that person at 9:00." Mona muttered. "I don't know who it is, but if she's meeting them at the kissing rock this late at night, she obviously wants it to be secret."

Spencer nodded, and the two of them walked out of the house. Mrs. Vanderwaal was cleaning, and she waved to them on their way out.

Once they got to Mona's car, she drove them to the movie theater. That way, if any questions were asked, there would be proof they were there. From the parking lot, the two of them stripped of their normal clothes, bearing the darker ones underneath. After their gloves were slipped on, the two of them headed towards the woods were the notorious kissing rock lay.

"She's not here yet, what's the time?" Spencer inquired. Mona glanced at her watch.

"It's 8:56. She should be here any minute."

As fate would have it, as soon as Mona lowered her wrist, the blonde strolled out from the woods and came to a rest at the rock. Spencer snapped a few photos, while Mona started the recording on her phone.

Alison sat alone for a few minutes, before she was joined by another figure. He was tall, and muscular, but his back was to Spencer and Mona.

Spencer shot Mona a questioning glance, but Mona was transfixed on the man.

"Nice of you to agree to meet me here." The newly arrived person stated. Spencer's eyes widened, Alison was meeting Ian.

Mona glanced over at Spencer, whose fingers had curled into fists.

"What do you want Ian." Alison snapped. She obviously didn't care for his shenanigans.

"I want to be with you Alison. I know we've snuck around in the past, but I think we should be together." He muttered. Alison laughed coldly.

"I'm sorry Ian, but I'm seeing someone else. Besides, you're engaged." She pointed out.

"The engagement will be off in a few days. It's you I want Alison." Ian huffed.

"What? No, Ian, I told you I'm with someone else." Alison argued. Ian glared at her.

"Break it off. Come on Alison, I know you want to be with me. We can stay secret if that's what you want-"

"Ian stop. I'm not getting together with you. What we had, is done. You're with Melissa now, and I'm with someone else." Alison was growing annoyed.

"You think this is about Melissa?" Ian snarled. Alison flinched at his sudden anger.

"I never wanted to marry her. The only reason I proposed to her is because her family has wealth, and status in this sinkhole of a town. I don't have any feelings for her, I only have feelings for you." He snapped.

Mona looked over at Spencer, concerned. Spencer was shaking in rage, her fists white from clenching so hard. Even though her and her sister may not always get along, they still loved each other.

Mona reached forward and placed a hand over Spencer's clenched one. Spencer glanced at her, and Mona saw the fire lit in her eyes.

"Ian, I don't want to be with you." Alison sighed.

"Why? My engagement to Melissa never bothered you before?" He snarled.

Alison groaned. "This isn't about Melissa, I couldn't care less what happens between you two. Ian, I've already found someone else. I'm in a relationship."

Ian stumbled back, obviously hurt. "But Ali-"

"No. This conversation is over. Go back to your fiancée." She snapped, and walked off into the woods. Ian watched her go for a minute, before turning and sulking back towards the Hastings' household. Once he was out of range, Mona turned to Spencer once more.

"Spence.."

"That bastard." Spencer growled. She was furious.

"I know." Mona felt a twang of sympathy for the taller girl.

"That she-devil ruins everything." Spencer looked at the ground, upset. Mona nodded.

"At least she was trying to break things off this time. We have to give her that. It doesn't make up for her past actions, but at least she's not with him anymore." Mona pointed out.

"That's because she's with Emily." Spencer snapped. Mona jumped at the sudden anger, and wondered if there was something hidden inside it.

"I know, but tonight is all on Ian." Mona muttered. Spencer sighed, but her hands remained clenched into fists.

"What do you want to do about it Spencer?" Mona pressed. She wanted Spencer to be the one to decide his fate this time. "We can send a message, leave something in his bed.." Mona listed a few ideas, but Spencer ignored them.

"Spence?"

The brunette turned, her eyes dark with anger. When she spoke, her words were laced with hatred, and confidence.

"Let's kill him."


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING**

 **I thought I'd mention it again. From this chapter on, things are going to get much darker, and the scenes will grow in intensity and violence. If you don't want to read through that, then...you may want to just find another story. However, if enough people want me to post a chapter summary at the end of these for the people that don't want the violence, I can. Just PM me and if I get enough PM's I'll start doing that.**

 **Yes, people die. I know, it's heartbreaking. I wish I could say I'm sorry but the people I kill off in this have been planned to die since the beginning, so there's not much I can do. Just...don't kill me for removing characters from the story...okay? :D**

 **Enjoy the violence. It's going to just get better from here.**

 _ **Keep Writing!**_

Reyna

 **CHAPTER 13:**

Mona's eyes widened, and she felt her heart increase in pace.

"W-what?" She asked, completely unprepared for the rash violence of the other teen.

"Never mind, I got carried away." Spencer hung her head, and stood up to leave. "We should get going before our mom's worry." Spencer muttered.

Mona watched as she walked back to the location of the car. While she had been surprised by Spencer's sudden change in demeanor, she wasn't opposed to the idea. She had contemplated killing off people that were pointless to the plan in the past, but hadn't had the guts to do so herself. However, if Spencer was willing…

"We're going to have to take off the clothes in the car before we walk off, I don't want anyone to see these." Mona mentioned. Spencer nodded, and shakily pulled off the black hoodie she was bearing. Mona glanced over, and blushed slightly when she saw Spencer in nothing but a bra. Shaking the thought from her head, she continued to take off her own hoodie.

Spencer walked off as soon as she got dressed, leaving Mona. Normally she would wait, but Mona knew Spencer felt bad about what she had said.

Mona strolled back to the car once dressed. Spencer was sitting in the passenger seat, ghastly white. Apparently what she said had shocked her too.

Mona slid into the car and turned on the ignition. The car ride was silent, and they quickly pulled up in the Vanderwaal's driveway. Mrs. Vanderwaal opened the door for them, and welcomed them.

"How was the movie?" She asked.

"It was wonderful, but I didn't really like the cast choice." Mona lied quickly. Mrs. Vanderwaal nodded, asking no more questions.

The two girls headed upstairs, and sat on the floor of Mona's room. Spencer avoided Mona's gaze as she settled, and pulled put her homework for the weekend.

They worked in silence for a while, both to nervous to talk to the other.

"I-I'm sorry." Spencer muttered after a bit. "That was wrong of me, I just got carried away."

Mona sighed. "It's okay Spencer. I understand what you're feeling. For the longest time I wanted to rid myself of Alison too."

Spencer nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "I think the worst part is, I genuinely want to. When I said that, I was being honest, and that's what scares me."

Mona tried to contain her shock. She hadn't expected Spencer to turn dark this quickly. Biting her lip, Mona reminded herself to look into her partner later on, she must be hiding something if she was that easily corrupted. Something must have happened in the past.

"It's okay Spencer. If….if it's something you really want to do…I don't mind." Mona mentioned. She was slightly surprised with herself, but she was honest. Mona didn't mind killing him, not when he had done so much to deserve it.

"No that's alright. I don't think we need to go there." Spencer shook her head band looked away, ashamed.

Mona scoot closer to the brunette and placed a hand over hers.

"Spencer, really. He deserves it. I don't see why we can't, we'll have to be extra careful, and spend time formulating a plan." She thought it out. "However, we could do it, and get away with it. I know that."

Spencer glanced at her, shocked at her willingness.

"But….Mona, this is murder. This isn't torturing Alison anymore, this is more serious. I just…I don't know if I want to commit to something like that…." Spencer muttered. Mona rolled her eyes. She enjoyed seeing the darker side of Spencer, and hated it when the brunette would doubt herself.

"Come on Spence. If you didn't want to kill him, you wouldn't have said that. Heat of the moment or not, those words were laced with honesty and you know it. I'm all for getting rid of him, it saves us the trouble of him getting in the way. However, if you don't want to go along with it, I won't do a thing." Mona assured the stressed teen sitting before her.

Spencer closed her eyes, thinking. She desperately wanted him gone. He was going to hurt Melissa, and if he ever figured out Alison was dating Emily, he'd hurt Emily too. The thought of Ian hurting Emily fueled the ever-burning fire in Spencer's gut, and she snapped her eyes open.

"Okay." She stated. Mona glanced at her, amused.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. However, I want him to confess his actions to Melissa first." Spencer started, an idea formulating. "That way, it hurts her, so when he dies it won't upset her as much. If we kill him now, she'll be heartbroken, thinking he was still loyal. Also, if we make him confess, then when we kill him it'll be easier to make it look like a suicide. As if he was so upset by what he did, he killed himself." Spencer finalized.

Mona was speechless. She knew Spencer was smart, but this idea was pure genius.

"Color me impressed." Mona grinned. "Who knew you would make such a lovely murderer?" Mona laughed heartily. Spencer grew quiet at that.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just….I don't know if I want to be called that. I understand that's what this is…but…" Spencer trailed off, sinking back into her shell again.

"Hey, I understand. I won't call you that again, I'm sorry." Mona apologized. She knew what it was like to be labeled, and she didn't want Spencer to feel the same way.

"We should inform Lucas on this plan." Spencer suggested. "Is he still on technological lookout?"

Mona shook her head. "No, I texted him as soon as Alison left so he knew to return home. However, I agree. It is important that we keep this…event between as few people as possible, but we can't leave him out. We need him to help check for any errors in our plan, and when we go through with it."

Spencer nodded. "Well…what are we waiting for? Let's call him now. Give him some time to think about it, and devise any other suggestions."

Mona smiled at her. "I like the way you think." She stated proudly. Spencer's transformation into a member of the A team had gone better than she ever would have hoped.

Picking up her flip-phone, she entered in his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Mona?" Lucas asked from the other end of the phone. Mona paused for a minute, before glancing at Spencer and grinning.

"Hey Lucas." She smiled. "We have a proposition for you…"


	14. Chapter 14

**I know what you might think; no I am not stalling before Spencer and Mona commit their plan. I promise, it'll get there. There's just some important things that have to happen before that can take place. Sorry for the wait, but it'll be there soon.**

 **Secondly, I don't know if you guys care, but when I type out texting conversations, I do not abbreviate it. I was never a fan of 'texting language', and will consistently use proper grammar in texts. I don't care if Hanna is the one sending it, I have to. It's just a personal thing is all. Sorry if it seems unrealistic.**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews, I'm glad you guys are excited for some action. Trust me, I am too. It will get there, so in the mean time, thank you for your patience. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.**

 _ **Keep Writing!**_

Reyna15

 **CHAPTER 14:**

"What do you need Mona?" Lucas asked, curious as to what she was hinting at. Mona paused on the other line for a minute before answering.

"This isn't something I can tell you through the phone. Listen, Spencer and I are planning something big tomorrow night. We need your help; are you in?" She asked carefully.

"Yes of course. What is this plan?" He asked.

"Again, I can't talk about it on the phone. Meet us tomorrow night at the kissing rock, and we'll discuss the plan with you." Mona explained.

"Okay, that sounds great." Lucas was slightly worried, he didn't know what idea they formed, but something told him it would be different than the past plans Mona's had.

"Good. Tomorrow, 9:30 sharp."

"Of course. See you then." Lucas stated.

Mona hung up the phone, and turned to Spencer.

"He's in." She grinned. Spencer nodded. They had spent the past hour deciding on the plan, and it was perfect.

"Hey, look it's getting late. I should probably head home. Tomorrow?" Spencer asked, gathering up her things. She was originally going to sleep over, but Mona had opted against that. It would look weird if they got together tomorrow night after sleeping over. This way, it wasn't as suspicious. She hadn't known about the new plans at the time she made the decision, but they were going to hang out tomorrow anyways.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then, same time." Mona reminded her. Spencer nodded, and walked downstairs.

"It was a pleasure to have you again Spencer." Mrs. Vanderwaal stepped out of the kitchen to wave Spencer off.

"Thank you ma'am." Spencer nodded her goodbye, and walked out to her car. She drove home, her mind racing with the anticipation of tomorrow. She knew it was sick, twisted even, to be so excited about killing someone. However, she felt no remorse, and knew that in a way, it would be the right thing to do. It would save Melissa, and Emily from possibly getting hurt. It'd save Alison too, but Spencer didn't want to think about that.

When she arrived home, her parents were asleep. They had an early meeting in Philly the next day, and wanted to get as many hours of sleep as possible. Sighing, Spencer set her backpack down and trudged upstairs.

Once in her room, the brunette slipped on her pajamas and climbed into bed; but not before glancing at the barn. The lights were on, and Spencer knew Ian and Melissa were in there. Her heart racing with excitement, Spencer closed her eyes and shut off her lamp. It was going to be a long night.

Mona woke up early the next morning to plan everything out. Her outfit was newly washed, and her gloves were clean of any hairs or DNA that could be left on the victim. She knew Spencer was doing the same thing, and she hoped Lucas would as well. However, the more Mona thought about Lucas, the more she felt weighed down.

Lucas had always been a great partner, but now that Mona had Spencer, he wasn't really needed as much. Sure they needed him here and there for technological things, but other than that, there was nothing. Spencer was more willing to follow Mona in her plans, and she even provided more insight and opinion that Lucas did.

However, Mona ignored her thoughts the best she could. It didn't matter how little he did, they needed him tonight anyways.

Slipping into a blue knee-length dress, Mona walked downstairs for breakfast.

"You're up early." Mrs. Vanderwaal said with a smile, as she slid some scrambled eggs onto Mona's plate.

"Yeah. I want to go ahead and get everything I need for Spencer's tonight. I'm thinking of bringing some snacks for us while we're studying, but I need to run to the store to do so." Mona lied.

"Okay. Well, here's some money for snacks then." Mona's mom handed her a twenty, which Mona accepted gratefully.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to head out, see you later." She muttered, walking out of the house. Slipping into her car, Mona glanced at her to do list. Twenty dollars sure wasn't going to cover it.

At the Hastings household, Spencer was sitting on her bed, thinking. She knew she had to send it, but it had to be perfect. Sighing, she typed something into her flip phone and sent her message. It was a little harder to too, considering she was sending it to Melissa. However, she knew it was necessary.

 _Done._

She texted Mona. She knew the brunette was out getting supplies, but figured that she'd want to know. Sure enough, Mona's reply came pretty soon.

 _What'd you say?_

Spencer grinned, and copied the other message, sending it to her.

 _It's a shame, you even saved the date._

 _-A_

She had also attached a photo of Ian kissing Alison. It wasn't from last night, but the date on the photo proved it was still a ways into their engagement.

 _Nice. I like it. You're getting better at these._

Spencer smiled at Mona's compliment.

 _Thanks. I'm going to head downstairs. Both of them are eating breakfast, and I want to see their reactions._

Spencer set her phone down, not awaiting Mona's response. She had to get down there before she missed it. Sliding out of her room, she walked downstairs. Just as Spencer's feet hit the bottom step, she heard Melissa's phone go off. Perfect timing.

"Morning Spence." Melissa waved to her as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Spencer nodded back, and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, casually glancing over at her. Spencer felt her heart soar when Melissa's face fell after reading the message.

"W-what?" She stuttered, clearly upset.

"What's wrong honey?" Ian asked, sliding closer to comfort his fiancée. Melissa jumped away from him immediately, hurt and anger clouding her vision.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Melissa screamed. Spencer was glad her parents were away in Philly.

"W-what? I would never cheat on you…" Ian reassured her. However, his trembling hands did little to reassure her.

"Then….then explain this." Melissa growled, shoving the phone in his face. Ian stumble back before reading the message. His face paled.

"Look, honey, it must be photo-shopped-"

"Don't lie to me." Melissa was furious, her petite frame shaking from rage. Ian glanced at her for a while before sighing.

"I'm sorry Melissa." Ian finally gave in. "I just…I couldn't ignore my feelings for her." He muttered.

"Feelings for _her?!_ She's half your age!" Melissa screamed. Ian jumped a little, before looking down.

"It doesn't matter, I love her…" He whispered.

"What did you way?" Melissa took a step closer to him. He looked down at her, growing agitated at the situation.

"I love her okay! I never loved you as much as I loved her." He snapped. Melissa took a step back, hurt flooding her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay…" Spencer walked over to comfort her, but she ran off sobbing into the barn. Spencer turned to Ian, her eyes cold with hatred.

"Get out." She snarled. Ian glanced at her to argue, but decided against it and walked out the front door. Spencer heard his car start up, and she knew he was leaving. Things were going perfect.

Deciding it would be best, she grabbed a carton of ice cream and walked out to the barn. She walked through the open door, and over to her sister, who was sobbing into the couch.

"Here, I thought you might want this." Spencer smiled, setting the carton onto the table. She pulled the spoon out of her pocket and set it down on the table.

Melissa sniffed, and looked up at her. Her eyes were red, and Spencer couldn't help but grow angry. This was all Ian's fault.

"Thank you Spencer. I'm sorry I haven't been the best sister and-"

"Hey, shh. You've been fine. This is just Ian getting into your head." Spencer reassured her. While Spencer would have gladly informed Melissa of the plan, she knew it may end poorly. Besides, she needed Melissa to think she was siding with her.

"That sick bastard, to think he was falling for that bitch during our entire engagement." She broke out sobbing again, and Spencer sighed, sitting next to her.

"It's sick, I know." She muttered. Melissa nodded.

"If he loved her, why did he even propose?" She cried.

Spencer shrugged, although she knew the reason.

"Who knows. Men are weird." She laughed.

Melissa chuckled softly. "Yeah."

Spencer gave her sister a hug before standing up to leave.

"I'll leave you be. Probably want some alone time." She mentioned. Melissa waved her off as she was grabbing for the ice cream.

"Thank Spence."

Spencer nodded, and closed the door behind her. Sighing with relief, she walked back upstairs to her room. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt, she glanced at the time. She still had a few hours before she had to be at Mona's, but Hanna had invited Spencer over to talk about Alison.

Hearing her phone buzz, Spencer picked up the device off the bed.

 _How'd it go?_

Spencer smiled, and sent Mona a response.

 _Perfect. I'm headed to Hanna's. I'll tell you all the info when I get to your house._

She slid the phone in her pocket, and fixed her hair. Sliding on a pair of converse, she headed downstairs. Melissa was still in the barn, and Ian was hopefully long gone. While they needed him in a certain place for the event, Mona claimed she had a way of drawing him out.

Spencer scribbled a note to Melissa, in case she left the barn. Setting it somewhere she'd find it, she walked out to the driveway.

Spencer stepped into her car, and pulled out her phone.

 _Sounds good. See you soon._

Slipping her sunglasses on, Spencer set her phone in the passenger seat and drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

 **Oh my lord. It has been way too long. I don't even know how to express my apologies. I've been struggling a lot with some personal anxiety issues, and stress from school. But that's no excuse. I am so sorry to leave you guys in the dark for so long. However, now that I've finally adjusted to school stress, I can hopefully update more. Seriously.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me. I don't deserve such wonderful followers and readers such as you. Really, you are angels for putting up with me.**

 **I'm going to cut this note short before I continue rambling about how sorry I am for not updating in...what...a month? This is an extra long chapter, so hopefully that kind of makes up for it. However, I know it does not excuse my lack of posting. I promise I will try to get more writing done.**

 **Thanks again for being so awesome.**

 _ **Keep Writing!**_

 **Reyna15**

 **CHAPTER 15:**

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Hanna chirped, holding the door open for Spencer. Spencer nodded to her.

"No problem." She noticed Aria was already seated at the kitchen table. "No Emily I presume?"

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. Apparently we can't trust her either." Hanna growled. Spencer smiled. She was glad Hanna was starting to lose trust in Emily, and Alison too it seemed.

"Spencer! Happy to see you." Aria grinned, standing up as the two of them entered the room.

"Good to see you too." Spencer hugged the shorter brunette, before the three of them sat down.

"So Spencer, Aria and I have been talking." Hanna started, glancing at her, obviously hesitant.

"We think…we think we should take a break from Alison right now. Give her some time to come and apologize to us." Aria finished. Spencer nodded slowly. She was hoping they'd be willing to break ties altogether, but she knew it was a high hope.

"I understand." Spencer muttered politely.

"What's wrong? Do you still want to talk to her? Even after all she's done?" Hanna argued.

"Oh, no. It's not like that." Spencer laughed nervously. "I just, I don't know if I want to be friends with her at all. I'm kind of done with her lies." Spencer glanced at the ground.

"Oh." Aria mumbled. "What about Emily? How do you guys feel about her?" She asked. Hanna sighed.

"I love Emily like a sister, I just...I can't believe she wouldn't tell me. I'm not too upset anymore, just hurt." Hanna admitted.

"That makes sense. I'm just frustrated about the whole situation in general." Aria pointed out. Spencer nodded.

"Should we tell her dad?" Spencer suggested, throwing the idea out there.

"No way. I'm not talking to her dad, he creeps me out." Aria snapped quickly.

"Yeah. As much as I'm upset with her, I don't want to do that. It's a little too far." Hanna muttered. Spencer nodded.

"Okay good. I was hoping you guys weren't going to. I thought it would end badly if any of us told." Spencer smiled, lying through her teeth.

They didn't notice.

"Yeah. I'm glad we agree on that." Hanna smiled. They talked for a while after that, until Spencer had to leave.

"It was great seeing you Spencer. It seems like it's been forever, with all that's going on." Aria smiled.

"No kidding. We need to do this again." Spencer grinned and thanked Hanna for the invitation, before leaving. Her hands gripped the steering wheel eagerly, as she drove to Mona's.

Mona sighed as she watched the minute change on her laptop computer. She had been lying on her bed waiting for most of the day. After she had picked up everything they needed, there wasn't much else for her to do besides wait for Spencer.

She knew she still had time before Spencer was supposed to get here, but she couldn't help but feel irritated it was taking her so long. Spencer wasn't even shy of being late, but Mona's nerves were on end. Part of her was excited to see Spencer at her full potential, but part of her wondered if they were really doing the right thing.

Shaking off her doubts, she decided to go some of the photos on her laptop, make sure everything was organized. While Mona was one of the most organized people around, she needed something to do.

Mona glanced at her watch. It was only 4:00. Spencer had gone over to Hanna's at 12:00, and Mona knew that they would take a long time there. She sighed as she continued sifting through her photos. She wasn't really paying much attention, they were all already organized anyways.

However, as she continued clicking through, one photo caught her eye.

 _When did I take this?_

Mona's eyes widened as she pulled it up on her computer. That's right, she hadn't take it. Spencer had.

The photo was from last summer, before Mona's incident with Alison happened. The two of them were smiling, hair soaked, Spencer's arm wrapped around Mona. Mona felt her heart swell, as she remembered the moment like it was yesterday.

" _Oh come on Mona it will be fun!" Spencer pleaded. Mona gulped, nervously. She didn't think it was the smartest idea the brunette had had before, but she didn't want to soil Spencer's fun._

" _Fine, let's go." Mona sighed. Spencer grinned, and grabbed Mona's arm. The two of them ran up the steep hill to the rocky edge of the cliff. The lake rested below them, about two stories down. The shore was to their left, and Mona felt her heart race. It would be one hell of a leap._

" _Are you ready?" Spencer grinned, her eyes sparkling with adrenaline. Mona nodded shakily, and allowed herself to be pulled to the edge of the ledge by the brunette._

" _Okay, on three." Spencer glanced at Mona, who nodded once more._

" _One.."_

 _Mona gripped the brunette's hand tightly, and closed her eyes._

" _Two…" Spencer glanced over at Mona, and gave her a reassuring squeeze._

" _Three!"_

 _Mona's eyes shot open, and she took a giant step forward as the two of them launched themselves towards the murky waters below._

 _Mona felt her voice abandon her as she screeched with joy. The wind blew through her hair as they cascaded down, she had never felt so alive._

 _The two of them hit the water with a strong crash, and their connection was lost as they both swam up to the surface. The water was freezing, and Mona turned and swam towards shore. She arrived, panting._

" _You were right Spencer that was so much fun!" Mona grinned, turning around. However, her heart froze when she realized the brunette wasn't behind her._

" _Spencer?" Mona took a tentative step towards the shore as she glanced around. "Spencer!?"_

 _Mona's face paled. She hadn't even bothered to look behind her to see if Spencer was following her after she swam ashore. What if Spencer hit her head?_

 _Mona started running back into the water, her heart racing faster than a thoroughbred._

" _Mona?! What are you doing?"_

 _Mona turned just before she dove into the black depths. Spencer was standing on the shore, giving her a strange look. Relief flooded Mona's petite frame, and she stumbled back to the shore._

" _I thought, you weren't here when I got to shore." Mona panted. "I looked for you, but I didn't see you swimming anywhere."_

" _I'm sorry, I lost my bracelet and had to dive back down to get it." Spencer explained._

 _Mona chuckled with realization. "Oh thank god. I was so worried." She muttered under her breath._

 _Spencer grabbed Mona's hand suddenly, pulling Mona back to her senses._

" _Let's take a photo!" She exclaimed. Mona groaned._

" _Spencer, my hair is disgusting from that lake water. Let's take one later." Mona sighed._

" _No we have to take it now. With the cliff behind us. Come on!" Spencer pleaded. Mona rolled her eyes, and Spencer grinned._

 _She grabbed her phone from the pile of stuff they'd left behind, and walked back over to Mona._

" _Perfect." Spencer muttered, and she wrapped her arm around Mona._

" _Say cheese!" She laughed. Mona chuckled, and the click of the camera echoed across the lake._

"Mona?"

The brunette turned around, startled. Spencer was standing in her doorway, hesitantly half in half out.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't even hear you come in!" Mona smiled, shutting her laptop.

"That's okay." Spencer walked over to Mona's bed, and sat down.

"Are you ready?" Mona asked, shaking the memory from her head.

"I think so. Part of me thinks this is wrong, but….I just don't know." Spencer admitted. Mona nodded.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." She glanced at her watch. It was 4:50, she had been out of it for a longer time than she thought.

"Do you want to go ahead and eat? I figured we'd just heat up leftovers. I know it's early, I just haven't really eaten all day." Mona rambled.

"Haha, that's fine." Spencer chuckled. "I haven't eaten much either. Too many nerves."

Mona nodded, and the two of them headed downstairs to eat. The rest of the evening flew by, as the two of them sat and watched a movie. However, neither of them paid much attention to the plot. Both of them were overwhelmed with nervousness, and excitement.

"It's 9:00, should we head over to the rock?" Mona suggested. Spencer nodded. The two of them already had their black clothing on, and were ready to go.

"Spencer and I are headed to the library to pick up a few things and study for a test next week!" Mona called to her mom, who was upstairs.

"It's awfully late Mona, don't stay out too long!" Her mother called back.

"Of course!"

Mona nodded to Spencer, and the two of them headed out the door and into Spencer's car. They drove to the library, and left the car in the parking lot.

The two of them walked into the woods shortly afterwards, until they arrived at the kissing rock. Lucas was already there.

"You're early." Mona stated, as she sat next to him. Lucas nodded.

"I couldn't help it. Too excited to see what you two have planned." He nodded to Spencer as she walked into the clearing and stood by the rock.

"Yes. That. Spencer, do you want to explain our proposition to him?" Mona prompted, hoping Spencer would take the initiative.

"That's okay Mona. You can do it." Spencer bowed her head slightly, backing off. Mona nodded.

"Okay. So Lucas, did you get the information I sent you about Ian?" She asked. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry to hear about your sister Spencer. He is one sick bastard." Lucas muttered. Spencer smiled at him, the words fueling her inner fire.

"About that." Mona paused, waiting to see if Spencer would jump in. When she didn't Mona continued.

"Spencer and I came up with the greatest idea as to solve his little….situation." She muttered. Lucas leaned in, eager to hear what they had in mind.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. "Blackmail? Drive him out of town? Sabotage?" His heart was racing with excitement.

Mona chuckled. "We're going to, oh how do I say this nicely, dispose of him." She stated.

Lucas's face morphed from one of eagerness to one of confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hesitant.

"We're going to kill him." Spencer jumped in, smiling wickedly. Lucas glanced up at her, fear flooding his eyes.

"What?!" He jumped up off the rock, and back away from the two of them. "Guys, this…this is _murder_ you're talking about. Come on, why can't we find something a little more practical.." He rambled.

Mona cocked her head, unsure as to why he was being so panicked.

"No, we've already thought this through. We're going to get rid of him. Make it look like a suicide." Mona explained. Lucas shook his head rapidly.

"No, no no no. I am _not_ taking part in this. This is insanity, Mona, what has gotten into you?" He screeched.

"What do you mean? Why won't you helped us?" Mona bit her lip, unsure as to how to handle the situation at hand. "I thought you wanted justice as much as I did!"

Lucas laughed coldly. "This isn't justice Mona, this is revenge. You're better than this. I'm not helping you. I'm done Mona, you've gotten too far out of hand." He sneered.

Mona glared at him.

"I thought we were partners Lucas! What about all that we've been through?" She cried.

"We _were_ partners. But face it, ever since Spencer joined the team, you've kind of been ignoring me. You two went and watched Alison and Ian _without_ me!" He argued. "I'm done Mona. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Mona scoffed. "You aren't going to tell on us will you? You at least have the decency to keep this ordeal a secret?" She asked.

However, when Lucas remained silent, fear bubbled in her chest.

"Lucas….please…" She begged. He couldn't tell on them, not when they were so close to achieving the revenge they deserved, the revenge Melissa deserved.

"I'm sorry Mona, but you're insane! Both of you! You…you should have stayed in Radley." He mumbled, averting his gaze. Mona's eyes grew wide, and she felt the spark inside her ignite.

"What?!" She screeched. She walked forward until she was two inches from his face. Fear flooded Lucas's eyes, and Mona almost smirked with satisfaction.

"I'm sorry Mona, but you clearly aren't okay." Lucas muttered, glancing up as Spencer approached the two of them.

"Mona, we really have to get going if we're going to follow through with this." Spencer reminded her.

Mona sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucas, please, this is your last chance." She pleaded. However, the cold look on his face suggested otherwise.

"No. I won't let you do this Mona." He snapped. Mona nodded slowly.

"Fine." She growled, pushing her emotions away. She didn't need him. She had Spencer, they had the perfect team already.

"Spencer, will you do me a favor?" She asked. Spencer nodded, ready to hear what Mona had to say. Mona leaned in, until her mouth was close to Spencer's ear.

"We can't let our secret get out." She whispered.

Spencer's eyes widened, and she turned to Lucas, realizing what Mona was asking.

"What…w-what did you tell her?" Lucas stammered, his body tense.

Spencer took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of Lucas.

"I'm sorry Lucas." She muttered. Lucas shot her a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked.

Sliding the knife she was going to use on Ian out of her pocket, Spencer looked Lucas in the eyes.

"We can't let you spill our secret." She whispered into his ear.

Lucas' eyes widened, and his face paled. He tried to push away from the brunette but was too late. He gasped, and glanced down as he watched Spencer slide the knife out of his chest. He glanced up at Mona, whose face was unreadable.

Coughing, he staggered back. Spencer wiped off the blood with her glove, flicking the drops of red into the grass. She turned, and walked back to Mona. Sliding the knife back into her pocket, she closed her eyes as she heard the thud of his body as it hit the ground.

"It had to be done." Mona reassured her.

Spencer nodded, and the two of them walked off, ready to take out their next victim.


End file.
